Un Embarazo De Locos
by KardelenSwift
Summary: Todo empezo como una broma, pero las chicas nunca se imaginaron que pasaria de verdad -positivo-gritamos a la vez y todos nos quedaron viendo raro. sigue a Alice, Rosalie y Bella, mientras viven Un Embarazo De Locos. entren, es nuestro primer fic, habra muchas risas y bromas. ExB. RxE. AxJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los use para crear esta loca historia.**

**La Noticia**

**Bella Pov:**

Me encontraba en uno de los pocos restaurantes de Forks, esperando a que mis hermanas, Alice y Rosalie llegaran. Teníamos que discutir algunas cosas importantes.

Al poco rato las divise en la entrada. –Tienen reservación-escuche que pregunto la recepcionista. Si, créanlo o no, en Forks había restaurantes donde se hacían reservaciones.

-sí, Hale-dijo mi hermana Alice

-oh, señoritas Hale, su hermana las está esperando.

La recepcionista les mostro la mesa y se retiro.

-hasta que por fin llegan-les dije inmediatamente

-hay, es que al maldito auto se le averió una llanta-dijo Alice abrazándome-Rose la reparo pero se ''mancho'' la camisa y tuvimos que pasar a comprar una nueva.

-hola Bella-dijo Rosalie mientras se sentaba-era una gran mancha y yo Rosalie Lillian Hale, no podía andar así

-gran mancha-dijo Alice gesticulando con las manos-si yo ni la había notado y eso que soy fijada

-ok. Aquí tengo los exámenes-dije sacándolos de mi bolso

-bueno, cada quien agarre el suyo y vea que le salió-dijo Rose

-a la cuenta de tres, diremos sí o no cuando veamos el examen-dije

-ok-dijeron

-odin-dijo Alice y Rose y yo la miramos con cara de poker

-¿Qué? Es uno, en ruso, solo quiero hacerlo más emocionante-dijo

-está bien, sigue con tus ''emociones''-dije

-te drogaste-le pregunto Rose

-oye, como crees que yo aria eso-dijo ''dolida''

-por eso es que te pregunto-le dijo

-hay solo fue una vez-dijo Alice-y ya sigamos con esto, dva

-en serio seguras con esto-pregunte

-sí, y ya deja de interrumpirme y muevan sus traseros porque quiero que estén de pie las dos-dijo Alice

Nos pusimos de pie resignadas, como es la hermana mayor, se cree con derecho de mandarnos y era la más loca de las tres.

-bueno, apurémonos que los chicos ya van a llegar-dijo Rosalie

-tri-dijo Alice-ábranlos

Las tres los abrimos y oh oh. Vi a las chicas y tenían cara de espanto

-a las tres, decimos que nos salió-las chicas asintieron.

-1…2…3…

-positivo-gritamos y todos nos quedaron viendo raro.

-hay no, hay no es cierto, tengo 20 años y estoy embarazada, no estoy casada, hay no-seguía repitiéndome

-Bella cálmate-dijo Rosalie sacudiéndome por los hombros

-como que me calme, la gente hablara de mi, mi ropa no me quedara, me pondré gorda, tendré estrías…. Y…y….ahhhh-grite y en un arranque de desesperación, vote todo lo que había en la mesa. Lo que provoco que nos vieran raro de nuevo.

-señorita cálmese-dijo el mesero llegando inmediatamente-que le pasa.

-hay disculpe, es que esta en rehabilitación de drogas-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa

-Rose, que te pasa, no es cierto, nos asigna otra mesa, por favor-le dije apenada y con las mejillas rojas

-sí, no se preocupe, salir de drogas es difícil

-nooo, no es cierto señor-le dije mas sonrojada por la vergüenza-mi hermana solo bromea

-si-dijo no muy convencido

El mesero nos llevo a otra mesa y seguimos esperando a los chicos

-ojala tenga una niña-dijo Rose-para ponerle lindos vestiditos y aretes….

-u-una ni-niña..-dije

-Bella, si sabes que tienes un tic en el ojo, verdad-me pregunto Alice

En ese momento llegaron los chicos y nos vinieron a saludar

-hola cariño-me dijo Edward dándome un beso

-heee….hola amor-le dije nerviosa

-bueno, aquí estamos, para que nos citaron-pregunto Emmett

He Bueno…Edward yo…. A…eh…i

-Bella deja de decir las vocales-dijo Jasper riendo

-oh, es que….ah..yo..Mejor ten-dije dándole los exámenes a Edward. Me vio extrañado, los abrió y se quedo pálido como un papel

-que es esto Bella-dijo asustado

-je je je, estamos embarazados-le dije sonriendo

En ese momento Edward estaba tomando un sorbo de agua y se lo escupió todo al pobre Emmett

-hey-grito Emmett levantándose de un brinco-que te pasa

-como, eso no es posible, solo fue una vez-dijo Edward nervioso y todos nos quedaron viendo

-gracias Edward-dije con sarcasmo

-mmm Jazz, Jazzie, Jazzito querido-dijo Alice-no te vas a creer lo que te voy a decir, es una bomba. Esto último lo gesticulo con sus manos

-que, que pasa amor-dijo Jasper tranquilo, no savia lo que se le venia

-vamos a tener otro bebe-dijo Alice sonriendo a más no poder

A Jasper le empezó a dar el supuesto tic que yo tenía antes, se levanto y dio cinco vueltas alrededor de la mesa, agarrándose su rubia cabellera. El y mi hermana ya tenían un hermoso niño de 2 años llamado Mason, yo siempre había criticado a Alice por tener un hijo y no haberse casado y ahora yo estaba en la misma situación.

-otro be-be hay no-dijo el pobre

-se fregaron idiotas-dijo Emmett burlándose

-cállate imbécil-le dijo Rose-yo también estoy embarazada

La cara de Emmett paso de sonriente a pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, ni que fuera para tanto, el y Rose ya estaban casados desde hace 2 años.

-y creo que serán 2-dijo Rose para preocuparlo mas

-como que vamos a ten…-

Emmett no termino, porque se desmayo, Edward le echo un vaso de agua y no reaccionaba

-yo lo hare reaccionar-dijo Rose

-espera, espera-dijo Jazz-le tomare una foto, saco el teléfono y se la tomo

-Emmett-le dijo Rosalie al oído, Emmett estaba tirado en el piso, suerte que nos habían dado una mesa privada, así nadie lo vería-ya trajeron el filete

-ah….que, filete-dijo levantándose aturdido-que filete ni que ocho cuartos, estoy embarazada y no es broma-le dijo indignada

-bueno, ahora hay que contarle a nuestros padres-dijo Alice

-oigan, esperen-dijo Edward-siento nauseas. Salió corriendo para el baño y todo nos reimos.

_bueno, este es mi primer fanfic y lo estoy escribiendo con la ayuda de mi amiga Malin98, por faaaaaaavoooorrr comenten y digan quie les parecio, bueno, malo, basura... de eso dependera si lo seguimos escribiendo o no. sin mas que decir, los dejo._

_ Kardelen and Malin_


	2. Chapter 2

**La Cena Familiar**

**Jessica Pov:**

**-**hay no lo podía creer, Alice, Rosalie y Bella embarazadas, esto era una gran bomba y tenía que compartirla con el mundo.

**Bella Pov:**

**-**No, no puede ser-grite histérica

-que, que pasa-dijo Alice-no grites, despertaras a Mason

-mira-dije mostrándole mi Blackberry-la chismosa de Jessica, publico en Twitter que estamos embarazadas

-hay esa chica se pasa de chismosa-dijo Rose

-si ya no la aguanto-dijo Alice

-tendremos que vengarnos de ella-dije

-estoy de acuerdo-dijeron Rosalie y Alice a la vez

Nos encontrábamos en la enorme casa de Alice y Jasper, planeando como decirles a nuestros padres que estábamos embarazadas. Aun no se me había pasado la impresión, los chicos estaban estudiando, dado que hoy era lunes y ellos estudiaban medicina, Carlisle era dueño de uno de los mejores hospitales de Port Ángeles y ellos siempre estuvieron interesados en ello.

-bueno, Jake ya va a estar aquí para el Viernes-dije, Jacob era nuestro hermano, pero se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero, en Londres para ser preciso, pero el viernes venia para pasar 2 semanas con su familia.

-bueno, espero que nuestros papas lo tomen bien-dijo Rose

-yo también-dije

Terminamos de planear las cosas: yo terminaría haciendo la comida, como siempre, no entendía porque, si Alice era una chica que comía bastante, aun no había aprendido a cocinar muy bien, no sé cómo se las arreglaban Jasper y el pequeño Mason, para no terminar intoxicados con sus comidas, me reí ante esto último.

Después de un rato Rosalie se fue para su casa y yo Regrese a la de mis padres, si, ya sé que dirán que, qué onda conmigo, que porque sigo en la casa de mis padres, pero lo que pasa es que solo tengo 20 años y quiero ahorrar más dinero para poder mudarme.

Aun no sé cómo había quedado embarazada, definitivamente esto no era lo que había planeado, yo era modelo, junto con mis dos hermanas, y lo último que pensaba era en tener hijos, tal vez en unos diez años, pero no ahora. Era la primera vez que Edward y yo habíamos tenido relaciones y de chiripon había quedado embarazada, esto sí que era suerte, pensé con sarcasmo.

La semana se paso rápido, y antes de lo que había pensado ya era jueves. Edward y yo habíamos ido el martes a que me hicieran el ultrasonido y ya tenía 4 semanas de embarazo, era muchísimo, no sé cómo no me di cuenta, yo suponía que los malestares eran por el estrés del modelaje, mis hermanas Rosalie y Alice tenían poco tiempo de embarazo. Y pensar que todo empezó en una broma que le queríamos a hacer a los chicos

_-no saben-dijo Rose-ayer vimos un programa de una familia con 18 hijos, a Emmett casi le da un infarto, dice que no quiere tener hijos por ahora, ni nunca-dijo riéndose_

_-uy, Jasper se moriría si tuviéramos otro hijo, creo que con Mason tenemos suficiente-dijo Alice_

_-oigan-les dije emocionada por lo que se me había ocurrido-y que tal si le hacemos una broma a los chicos… _

Y así empezó todo, comenzó con una broma y de locas, decidimos hacernos la prueba de sangre y fue todo una sorpresa lo que salió jejeje

Edward se emociono mucho al ver al bebe, más de lo que pensaba.

_-señorita Isabella Hale-dijo la enfermera-ya puede pasar con la doctora Montgomery_

_Me levante y Edward me siguió medio atontado_

_-hola doctora Montgomery-dije al entrar. La doctora era muy hermosa y amable, tenía cabello pelirrojo y unos hermosos ojos azules._

_-hola señorita Hale, pase por favor, tengo entendido que quiere hacerse un ultrasonido, por favor acomódese en la camilla-dijo señalándola_

_-ah si gracias-dije, Edward seguía atontado_

_-ah él es mi novio Edward doctora-le dije al ver que Edward no hablaba _

_-ho-hola doc-doctora-dijo muy nervioso_

_-hola Edward- le dijo sonriendo-se que te pone nervioso ver a tu hijo por primera vez, pero cálmate, seguramente todo saldrá bien, el padre de mi hija estaba igual que tú en mi primer ultrasonido _

_-si gracias doctora-dijo Edward calmándose_

_Me tumbe en la camilla y la doctora puso el frio gel sobre mi plano estomago y la imagen apareció en la pantalla_

_-bueno, ahí está su bebe, su corazón late fuerte, eso es bueno-dijo sonriendo-ya estas de unas 4 semanas Bella_

_Me quede anonadada al ver a mi hijito por primera vez, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas_

_-e-es hermoso-dijo Edward y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla _

La doctora me dijo que todo estaba bien y me dio unas vitaminas prenatales. El ver a mi bebe hiso que me emocionara mucho, desde ese momento supe que lo amaría mucho, bueno, ya lo amaba.

-yuhuuu familia, hay alguien en casa-dijo Alice entrando con Mason en brazos, yo me encontraba en la sala

-hey hola-le dije abrazándola-hola Mase

-oha tía Bella-dijo en su idioma de bebe

-bueno Bellota-dijo Alice dándome ese apodo tan particular de ella y Jacob-se me ocurrió que porque no le damos a mamá y papá, los ultrasonidos de los bebes, en lugar de darles la noticia de sopetón

-creo que es la mejor idea que has tenido, definitivamente el embarazo te a echo inteligente-le dije revolviéndole el cabello

-oye, que mala eres-me dijo

En ese momento sonó mi celular y la canción ''i'm sexy and i know it'' se escucho, esperen, ¿porque yo andaba esa canción?, debe a ver sido Mason, que siempre agarraba mi celular, deje mis pensamientos y conteste, era Edward

-hola amor-dije, pero solo escuche un llanto- Edward que pasa-dije preocupándome

-_ay_-dijo y lloro más fuerte, me preocupe, para que Edward llorara debería haber sido un gran problema

-que, que pasa, dime que me asustas-le dije

-que pasa-pregunto Alice asustada

-_hay es que iba en el auto, me distraje y casi atropello a un perrito-_dijo llorando mas fuerte

-solo eso-le dije, me había dado un gran susto y solo era eso

-_solo eso-_dijo llorando histéricamente-_casi mato a la pobre criaturita de la naturaleza y tú me dices ''solo eso'' que insensible eres_

-hay lo siento cariño, tienes razón, que insensible soy-le dije- y como está el perro

-_hay pues bien, me baje a revisarlo y por suerte estaba bien, bueno te dejo mi amor, que ya entro a clases, te amo-_me dijo y ya no lloraba, sonaba mejor

-ok cariño, bye bye, también te amo-le dije y colgué

-que le paso-pregunto Alice intrigada

-hay que me llamo llorando, porque casi mata a un perrito-le dije, Alice y yo nos quedamos viendo y luego nos tiramos una gran carcajada, lo que hiso que Mason riera también

-hay que llorón anda Edward-dijo Alice entre risas, de tanto reír ya se le salían las lagrimas.

-parece que él es el embarazado y no yo-dije riendo mas.

El viernes se llego y Carlisle acordó llegar temprano del hospital y mama acordó terminar sus citas de trabajo antes y los chicos llegarían a las 6.

Mi hermano Jacob llegaba hoy y Alice y Rosalie lo fueron a traer a el aeropuerto, para las 5 ya estaba por llegar, era sorpresa, así que solo nosotras sabíamos que venía. Me encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena, estaba bastante ocupada y mis hermanas Ashley y Harley ''casualmente'' hoy tenían muchas tareas y no podían ayudar, puras mentiras.

-donde esta mi bellota favorita-escuche que dijo Jacob desde la puerta, puse una gran sonrisa y Salí a recibirlo

-Jake-dije corriendo hacia el

-bellota-me dijo y me alzo en sus brazos dándome vueltas

-te extrañe tanto

-y yo a ti, bellotita-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-mmm Bella huele muy bien-dijo Alice dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina, nunca paraba de comer

-trajiste las cosas-le dije a Rose en tono confidencial

-sí, no te preocupes

-ok.

Jacob se fue a desempacar y a ducharse y yo termine de preparar exitosamente la comida y digo exitosa, porque evite que Alice se la comiera antes de tiempo.

Mamá llego al poco rato y cuando vio a Jacob se emociono mucho

-hay corazón, no puedo creer que llegaste hoy, porque no avisaste, te hubiéramos planeado una bienvenida como te mereces-le dijo dándole besos en las mejillas.

-gracias mamá, pero quería llegar de sorpresa

-hay pues no lo vuelvas a hacer eh-le dijo regañándolo en broma

-si mami, no te preocupes-dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito que derretían hasta a la piedra más dura

Los demás llegaron después y se sorprendieron al ver a Jake ahí, pero luego de una amorosa bienvenida, por fin, para la alegría de Alice y Emmett, comenzamos a comer

-enana, esto te quedo genial-dijo Emmett

-si hermanita, hoy si que te luciste-dijo Mi hermana de 14, Ashley, ella era igual a Alice, de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos verde azulado en cambio mi otra hermana; Harley de 16, era rubia y ojos azul claro, como Carlisle.

-wow Jake, sí que estas gordo-dijo Ashley

-claro que no enana-dijo Jake comiendo mas, pero no noto que Harley estaba detrás y de un solo le quito la comida y salió corriendo. Jake se levanto en el acto y la persiguió

-ven acá, pequeño duende roba comida-le grito

Se escucho un gran estruendo y luego de una gran persecución, apareció Jake con Harley a cuestas.

-mamá-grito Jake-dile que me devuelva mi comida

-Harley-le dijo Carlisle a modo de reproche

-lo siento-dijo Harley riendo-pero ya se la di a Dolce y Gabbana, Dolce y Gabbana eran las mascotas de la familia, 2 grandes San Bernardo.

-hay lo siento Jake-le dije-pero tendrás que conformarte con esta ensalada, es lo único que queda dado que Alice y Emmett se acabaron todo ya.

-está bien-dijo Jake triste por tener que comerse una ensalada-ya me las pagaras Har

-es por tu bien hermano-le dijo Harley-no querrás acabar como '' Marti la ballena cantarina''.

Al decir eso me atragante y una ola de risa azoto resto de la familia, solo recordar a Marti me daba risa

-esa es única-dijo Rosalie ahogándose de la risa

-hay pobre Marti-dijo mamá riendo como loca.

Marti era un chico gordísimo que cantaba y estaba en la clase de teatro de Rose cuando estaba en la escuela y la acosaba mucho, una vez salió en una obra disfrazado de ballena, la obra era musical, como siempre acoso a Rose para que tuvieran una cita, Rose no aguanto más y le grito '' Noooo Marti, no quiero salir contigo, porque eres una ballena cantarina'' todo el publico la escucho y desde ahí Marti fue apodado la Ballena cantarina.

La cena paso entre broma y broma y Cuando terminamos de comer, mande a Harley y a Ashley a lavar los platos, que ayudaran en algo, luego nos fuimos a la sala y convivimos en familia, como siempre lo hacíamos en las cenas familiares, solo que esta vez teníamos un gran anuncio que hacerles, las chicas me preguntaron sin levantar sospechas, si ya podían darle los sobres a nuestros padres, asentí y Alice se apresuro a sacar los tres sobres de su bolso

-mama, papa-dijo Alice-tenemos algo que decirles

Alice saco los sobres y mamá, papá. Jake, Harley y Ashley los quedaron viendo raro, los chicos ya sabían de las ecografías.

-que es esto cariño-pregunto mama

-ábrelo y veras-dijo Rose

Carlisle lo abrió y sé quedo en shock

-que, que es esto-dijo aterrado, lo mas aterrado que lo había visto en mi vida y créanme que con esta familia de locos, lo había visto aterrado muchas veces, nunca por mis locuras, claro está, yo soy una ''santa''.

-Esme, ¿estás embarazada, de nuevo?-pregunto con mi mismo ''tic'' en el ojo, parece que era algo de familia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Primeros Antojos, ultrasonidos y ¿taxis?**

**Bella Pov:**

-Queeee-grito mi madre-de que hablas Carlisle, en serio, te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. Mamá se veía preocupada

-no, papá-le dije-te estás confundiendo, mamá no está embarazada

-¿no?-pregunto aliviado

-no, papi cálmate-le dijo Alice-si no te calmas con lo que te vamos a decir te va a dar un infarto

-oigan, me están asustando-dijo Papá-que, que pasa

-bueno, es que nosotras, estamos…..-dijo Rose

-embarazadas-le grite sintiéndome alegre de repente-SORPRESA

-co-como, las… las tres-pregunto con una cara que no pude descifrar de que era, si de espanto o felicidad, trato de calmarse y luego hablo

-Alice-empezó papá severamente

-oh oh-dijo Mason

-que paso papá-dijo Alice, se notaba nerviosa

-como me dices que estas embarazada de nuevo, ya tienes a Mason, ni siquiera estas casada y te pones a hacer más hijos, no recuerdas que casi te mueres al dar a luz a Mason-papá estaba muy enojado y Jasper se había acercado a Alice para confortarla, porque esta estaba a punto de llorar

-y tu-dijo señalando a Jasper-como la pudiste embarazar, has sido muy irresponsable

-lo siento papá-le dijo apenado. Luego él se volteo hacia mí y yo trague saliva, ya savia lo que se me venia

-Jacob, por favor retírate junto con Harley y Ashley, también llévate a Mason-le dijo papá tratando de calmar su enojo. Los chicos salieron sin protestar, desgraciados, nos abandonaban

-Bella-dijo-esto no lo puedo creer de ti, sinceramente, eres la más sensata de todos mis hijos y ahora me vienes a decir que estas embarazada a tus 20 años y sin casarte, y tu Edward, sigues estudiando, no sé cómo le vas a hacer para cuidar a un niño y a una esposa, porque quiero que te cases con Bella.

Me sentí muy mal en ese momento al haber desilusionado a papá

-Rosalie, Emmett-dijo volteándose hacia ellos-a ustedes no les diré nada, de ustedes esto era de esperarse, me sorprende que la hayas embarazado hasta ahora Emmett, siempre pensé que Rose tendría un embarazo adolescente, si son como conejos, por Dios

Cuando dijo eso todos empezamos a reír y la tención se desapareció

-chicos, quiero que sepan, que no estoy enojado-dijo un rato después-solo me sorprende que haya pasado esto, pero sepan que los apoyare en todo

-gracias papá-le dijo Alice y fue a abrazarlo

-tengo que vigilarte bien cariño-le dijo- no quiero que te pase lo de la ultima vez

Alice quedo embarazada a los 20 años y todo el embarazo la paso terrible, sus últimos tres meses los tuvo que pasar en el hospital y después de dar a luz, estuvo legalmente muerta 3 minutos, papá casi se vuelve loco, pero afortunadamente revivió y por eso se encontraba preocupado de que le pasara lo mismo de nuevo.

-Esme-le dijo con cara de felicidad- VAMOS A SER ABUELOS DE NUEVO

-si-grito mamá emocionada y se fue a abrazar a papá

Luego de eso papá pasó emocionado toda la noche y Jacob, Harley y Ashley nos felicitaron

No fue tan malo como pensaba, papá se enojo un poco, pero no paso a más, y me sentí muy feliz por eso. Al verlos ahí me di cuenta que no me gustaría tener otra familia que no fueran ellos, si, era cierto que estaban locos todos y cada uno, pero así los adoraba

**Alice pov:**

Me encontraba esperando taxi, pueden creerlo, Forks parecía un pueblo fantasma, no habían taxis y tenía que salir pronto y mi ''vendito'' auto estaba malo y Rosalie no lo había podido revisar, después de lo que pareció un siglo, encontré taxi

-hay gracias-dije montándome- no sabe, llevo esperando taxi desde hace tiempo, voy para a…-pero no pude continuar al ver quien estaba al volante

-Emmett-exclame-¿qué haces conduciendo un taxi? Emmett empezó a reír, cuando se calmó, habló

-¿recuerdas a mi amigo Jimmy?

-sí, ¿por qué?

-es que, perdí una apuesta con él y ahora tengo que manejar su taxi por una semana

-hay Emmett, tu nunca cambias-dije riendo

Arranco el taxi y recogimos a otra chica y para mi desgracia, tiempo después se subió Jessica y no pudo hacerlo en el asiento de adelante que estaba vacío, no, tenía que irse atrás donde ya íbamos dos personas

Evite hablarle y verla, esa chica me caía muy mal. De pronto me empecé a sentir muy mal, sentía que ya iba a vomitar

-disculpa-le dije a la chica que estaba a mi lado-podrías bajar la ventana. Íbamos en la carretera así que Emmett no podía parar y la ventana era mi única opción

-sí, claro-dijo amablemente, la trato de abrir pero no pudo

-ah esa ventana no sirve-dijo Emmett

-Hay Dios-dije tapándome la boca para no vomitar

-Jessica, por favor baja la ventana-le pedí

-hay no Alice, que te pasa, se me va a desarreglar el cabello

-Jessica baja esa ventana, que ya voy a vomitar-le dije

-hay no, aguántate-me dijo la muy maldita esa

-Jessica baja esa ventana, porque si no tu vas a limpiar este taxi si Alice lo llega a vomitar

-Jessica bájala-le dije a punto de vomitar

-no-dijo

-bueno Jessica, no vayas a decir nada cuando…..-pero no pude continuar porque en ese momento no aguante y vomite, y para mi alegría, vomite toda a Jessica, de pies a cabeza y es que ese día sí que había comido.

-wow-exclamo Emmett con una sonrisa-si que comiste enana

-hayyyy Aliceee-grito Jessica lo mas histérica que la había visto en los 23 horribles años que llevaba de conocerla-que te pasaaa, porque me vomitaste

-bueno Jessica, vete alistando, porque mi amigo Jimmy quiere su taxi bien pulido-dijo Emmett y él, la otra chica y yo empezamos a reír y Jessica a llorar del coraje, bien merecido se lo tenia

**3 meses después**

**Edward pov:**

Me encontraba en la clínica de mi padre en Port Ángeles, me había estado sintiendo con muchas nauseas, sueño y cansancio, no savia que me pasaba

-Edward-me dijo la recepcionista que era amiga mía-Henry te espera

-gracias Saddie-le dije y entre al consultorio de mi amigo Henry Walker

-hey Edward, amigo, cuánto tiempo-dijo levantándose y abrazándome amistosamente

-hola Henry-le dije con una sonrisa

-y bueno, que te trae a mi humilde consultorio-dijo y luego sonrió

-es que me estado sintiendo muy mal Henry-le dije-me eh estado sintiendo bastante mal, solo tengo nauseas y sueño y me siento tan cansado siempre

-Edward acaso Bella está embarazada-pregunto

-como lo sabes-le dije asombrado

-recuerdas a Peter y Charlotte-me pregunto

-claro-le dije, como iba a olvidar a mis amigos, lastimosamente se habían ido lejos, a Alemania

-bueno, cuando Charlotte quedo embarazada, a Peter le paso lo mismo que a ti, no recuerdas-me pregunto

Y ahí me cayó el veinte

-quieres decir que a mí me están dando los síntomas en vez de a Bella

Si, lo lamento mucho hermano-dijo riendo

-y cuando se me pasara esto, no te rías-le dije

-lamento decirte que se te pasara hasta que Bella dé a luz, por cierto Felicítala de mi parte

-oh oh-dije tragando saliva asustado

**Bella pov:**

-Bella, Bella-despierta-escuche que me decía una voz

-cinco minutitos mas mami, la escuela empieza hasta las ocho

-Bella, no soy Esme, soy Edward, despierta-me dijo

-hay que quieres- le dije despertándome y vi la hora, LAS 3 DE LA MADRUGADA, que le pasaba a este loco levantándome a esa ahora y por si se lo preguntaban, Edward y yo dormíamos juntos ahora, mamá y papá dijeron que como ya estaba embarazada, ya no había ''problema''

-que quieres cariño, porque me despiertas a esta hora-le pregunte mientras me restregaba los ojos y bostezaba

-es que tengo un antojo-me dijo

-que tienes QUEEE-le pregunte

-eso Bella, un antojo, por favor, tienes que ir a comprarme unas cosas

-no se supone que la de los antojos soy yo-le dije un poco enojada porque me había levantado a estas horas

-lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo-dijo poniendo esa sonrisa torcida que me derretía

Sinceramente no lo podía creer, Edward era el embarazado, en mis 4 meses de embarazo no había sentido ninguna nausea ni ningún antojo, como que no estuviera embarazada, solo la panza que me empezaba a crecer me delataba, pero Edward si tenía todos los síntomas y ahora yo tenía que recorrer Forks a las 3 de la madrugada.

-por favor Bella, Bellita, Bells, vas a ir-dijo poniendo los mismos ojos que ponía el gato con botas

-hay esta bien, todo por ti eh, para que veas cuanto te amo-le dije, me levante y me puse mis jeans, mis botas y mi gran abrigo, en Forks hacia un frio del demonio y apenas estábamos en Junio

-que quieres que te traiga cariño-le pregunte-no puedo creer que hagas salir a una mujer embarazada a las 4 de la mañana. Al instante me arrepentí de haber dicho eso porque a Edward se le pusieron llorosos los ojos y empezó a llorar

-por…por-que no-no me quieres Bellaaaa-dijo con un gran llanto

-hay cálmate-dije asustada-si te quiero, te amo, te adoro, pero y no llores por favor, mira te iré a traer tu comida, ¿Qué quieres?

-mmm-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-bien, quiero una orden de tacos, 2 donas, 2 hamburguesas y un café, unas palomitas y chocolate

-solo eso-le dije enojada-no quieres algo mas

-no mi amor, gracias

-de nada-le dije tragándome el enojo, no lo podía creer ahora ya no me iban a dar ganas de dormir, porque el bruto de mi novio me había mandado a comprarle comida para sus dichosos ''antojos''

Efectivamente como había dicho, recorrí todo Forks, hasta que por fin encontré un lugar donde vendían comida, por fin

La señorita me quedo viendo raro cuando le dije lo que quería

-hey no me mires así, son para el papá de mi bebe-le dije a la defensiva, pero no podía evitarlo, me habían despertado a esta hora y estaba cansada porque tuve que ir a modelar a nueva York y recién había venido hoy.

Espere un rato y me dieron la comida, llegue a casa a las cinco y media, Edward se debía de estar muriendo de hambre

-porque no llegabas Bella, tienes idea del hambre que tengo-me dijo en cuanto entre a la habitación

-hay pues perdón-le dije sarcástica-me costó encontrar un lugar abierto y luego tuve que esperar un rato para que me dieran tu comida-le dije y me termine de comer mis nueces

-hay nueces-dijo Edward-yo quiero

Suspire resignada y se las pase

-pero ya no queda nada-dijo haciendo un puchero como niño chiquito

**Rosalie pov:**

-vamos Emmett apúrate-le dije-llegaremos tarde a nuestra cita con la doctora

-ya voy, osita-dijo y medio podía hablar porque tenía una dona atravesada en la boca

Hoy por fin iríamos a que me hicieran el ultrasonido para saber si tendríamos niño o niña

Llegamos a la clínica tarde, por culpa de Emmett, que quería sus nachos, como llegamos tarde tuvimos que esperar bastante

-esto es tu culpa cabezón-le dije un poco enojada

-hey yo no soy cabezón-dijo agarrándose la cabeza- ¿o sí?

Por fin, luego de bastante tiempo pudimos entrar con la doctora Seyfried, era rubia y de ojos azules, muy amable y risueña

-disculpe doctora por llegar tarde, peo es que mi esposo es un comelón-le dije sonriendo

-no se preocupe señorita-dijo igualmente sonriendo

Después de conversar y darle mis datos, procedió a hacerme el ultrasonido

-vaya-exclamo con sorpresa-no van a creerlo

-que, que pasa doc-le pregunto Emmett, que estaba bastante concentrado en la pantalla viendo al bebe

-es que no es un bebe, son dos-dijo

-co-com….-dijo Emmett y para mi desgracia se desmayo

-otra vez no-dije indignada

-señorita Cullen, su esposo se encuentra bien, tiene alguna enfermedad-me pregunto mientras le chequeaba el pulso a Emmett

-sí, no se preocupe doctora, últimamente le da por desmayarse, ya se le pasara, ahora dígame que voy a tener-le pregunte muy emocionada y al borde de las lagrimas

Tardo un poco que lo averiguara porque los bebes se ''escondían'', tiempo después por fin se dejaron ver y Emmett seguía desmayado, lo trate de despertar diciéndole que había carne en la cafetería, pero no despertaba, esta vez su desmayo había sido fuerte

-hay-dijo Emmett levantándose al rato-que, que paso

-te desmayaste, de nuevo-le dije

-es que no puedo creerlo, tendremos gemelos-dijo feliz y dándome un beso

-se despertó a tiempo señor Cullen-dijo la doctora-los bebes ya se dejaron ver

-y bien, que son-dije curiosa

-dos niñitas

_Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y el anterior, Dani, me preguntaste que edad tienen los chicos: Alice tiene 23, Bella 20, Rosalie 22, Emmett 24, Jasper 23 y Edward 21. _

_No estoy muy segura del capítulo 2, no me gusto como quedo, pero díganme en los reviews que les parecieron, no saben cuánto me alegraron al ver todos esos reviews, muchas gracias, ayer iba a subir cap, pero no pude porque me fui a ver Amanecer parte 2, en mi país hasta ayer la estrenaban ¿ustedes ya la vieron?... también quería preguntarles si quieren que Bella se case estando embarazada o cuando nazca el bebe, es q Malin98 y yo no nos ponemos de acuerdo, que opinan?_

_Como siempre este cap y el anterior lo hice con la ayuda de Malin98, bueno sin más que decir, nos vemos luego_

_Kardelen and Malin._


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para mis locas ideas.**

_Bueno este cap. Es un poquito largo, espero que les guste. De nuevo, muchas gracias por su reviews, sus favoritos.. etc. No saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusta el fic. Si más, los dejo para que disfruten el cap, espero que les guste. Como siempre, no lo hubiera podido hacer sin la ayuda de mi amiga Malin. _

**Una Salida Peculiar**

**Ashley Pov:**

r=2 3.14(r) hayyyy grite por onceava vez, odiaba estas formulas de matemáticas y Harley estaba "ocupada" y no me podía ayudar, eran puras mentiras, en ese escuche una puerta serrarse y a alguien correr…

-¿QUIEN ESTA HACIENDO ESE RUIDO?-grite-Trato de estudiar

Salí de mi habitación a ver qué pasaba, y la habitación de Harley estaba abierta, entre y vi a Jacob de espalda y a Harley de pie.

-No, Jacob te juro que no te vuelvo a quitar la comida-dijo Harley. Entre a la habitación y vi a Jacob que sostenía un bate de baseball

-¿Qué pasa?, porque tienes ese bate-dije y se me "ilumino la cabeza"-Ooh no, Harley te quiero, pero era lo merecido.

-ASHLEY…-grito Harley. Le iba a contestar pero escuche un grito en la parte de abajo, pero no entendí y volvieron a gritar

-FAMILIA, ESTAMOS EN CASA…-grito alguien. Alguien que era Emmett.

-Ya vámonos después la matas si quieres-le dije a Jacob. Y Jacob asintió con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿QUE LE PASA A TODO EL MUNDO QUE ESTA GRITANDO?-grite y todos me prestaron atención-¿SABEN HAY GENTE QUE QUIERE ESTUDIAR?

-Quien estaba estudiando-pregunto Alice.

-Yooo ¿Quién más?-y todos me quedaron viendo mal-Hey no solo Harley estudia.

-Si claro-dijo papa.

Los mire mal así que cambie de tema

-¿Entonces que los trae a este humilde hogar?-pregunte

- ahh queremos darle la noticia de que ya sabemos el sexo del bebe-dijo Rosalie.

-oigan, porque no vamos a un día de campo, recuerdo que en la clase de ciencias nos llevaron a un lago hermoso y allí nos cuentan la noticia-todos me quedaron viendo

-Me parecen buena idea, preparemos las cosas y vámonos-dijo Bella y todos aceptaron y fueron a preparar las cosas y los autos.

-Bueno me avisan cuando estén listos tengo que ir a "terminar mis formula"-dije y me fui caminando y me quedaron viendo- Es cierto.

-si claro-dijeron todos.

20 minutos después…

-ASHLEY YA NOS VAMOS-grito una voz de mujer, supongo que era mamá

Busque una mochila, metí un traje de baño, un short, 2 camisas (por si pasaba algo), protector solar, unas sandalias y me puse mis lentes. Baje las escaleras y solo me encontré con mi rubia hermana Harley

-¿y los demás?-pregunte

-no lo sé-dije-creo que se olvidaron de nosotras-típico de nuestra familia

-hay no, otra vez-dije, ya nos habían dejado olvidadas muchas veces, que familia. Me fui a la cocina a ver si encontraba una nota y la encontré.

_Chicas, váyanse en el auto de Harley y traigan los perros, las esperamos en la gasolinera. Atte.: su familia adorada._

**Bella pov:**

Nos encontrábamos en la gasolinera, esperando a Harley y Ashley, que ya no cabían en los autos y les dejamos una nota (claro que no les dijimos que ya no cabían)

En el volvo íbamos, Edward, Jacob y yo, Jacob conducía porque Edward sentía "nauseas" en el Jeep venían Rosalie y Emmett y las cosas para el picnic y en el Mercedes venían mamá, papá, Mason, Alice y Jasper, lo sentía por las chicas, pero en serio no cabíamos.

Alice se encontraba comprando prácticamente todo lo que había de comer en la gasolinera, la chica que atendía nos miraba raro, porque a las tres ya se nos notaba el embarazo, mas a Alice que andaba una camisa pegada. Jacob noto que la chica nos miraba raro

-es que se pusieron de acuerdo-le dijo a la chica con una sonrisa, la que usaba para "ligar" según él, la chica le sonrió coquetamente

La chica no era fea, para nada, tenía cabello negro y ojos azules y tenía varios piercings en el rostro, la chica perfecta para Jake.

Oh, por lo visto Jake quería ligar, pero no lo iba a dejar.

-oh cariño, sabes, tengo mucha hambre-le dije a Jake-y tu hijo pide comida, deja de coquetear y cómprame algo que deje mi dinero en el auto. La cara de Jacob no tenia precio, los demás captaron mi broma

-Jake no hagas esperar a tu mujer, que mira que va a tener gemelos-dijo Rosalie y me aguante las ganas de reír, porque a Jake casi se le salían los ojos de la impresión.

-ella es tu es..po..sa..-pregunto la chica, pobre, se veía nerviosa

-no no no, ella es mi hermana-le dijo tratando de apartarme de ahí

-TE CASASTE CON TU HERMANA-grito la chica alarmada

-hay ya cariño, se que eres dos años menor que yo, pero deja de decir que soy tu hermana-y ya compra la comida que los gemelos no se aguantan. Wow que buena actriz soy, merezco un Oscar pensé para mis adentros.

-ah sí cariño-dijo Jacob entre dientes de lo enojado que estaba

-me las pagaras, te lo prometo-me susurro después de eso. Salimos y los chicos se empezaron a reír

-deberías haber visto tu cara-dijo Emmett riendo

-que, que me perdí-dijo Edward saliendo del auto, se veía mal

-nada cariño, solo una broma, toma tu helado-le dije, ahora resultaba que a Edward las nauseas se le quitaban con helado

-ahhh-pego un grito Alice

-ohh Alice va a dar a luz-dijo Jasper alarmado

-que te pasa tonto, apenas tengo 3 meses de embarazo-le dijo

-hay es cierto-dijo y se empezó a carcajear-bueno ¿qué te pasa cariño?

-creo que los culpa por no ayudar a su hermanito pequeño-dijo Jacob "resentido"

-hay ya supéralo Jacob-le dijo Rose

-tú no fuiste a la que humillaron-volvió a decir

-aaaaahhhh-ahora ese grito era mío

-que te pasa amor-dijo Edward que tenía toda la boca llena de helado y trataba de quitarle unas papitas a Alice

-es que ya me quiero ir-dije exasperada-y las chicas no llegan. Gracias a Dios, cuando estaba terminando de decir eso, aparecieron

-pooorrr fiiiin-les grite

-apúrense-dijo Ashley desde el auto

Todos nos volvimos a subir a los autos y seguimos a Harley.

**Harley pov:**

Ashley me iba dando instrucciones de cómo llegar al lago, nos metíamos por unas curvas bien raras y el camino estaba horrible, espero que este camino no condujera a un acantilado, porque no quería dañar a mi precioso auto.

-para aquí-dijo al poco rato

-oye, pero si quedamos en medio de la nada-le dije observando el "paisaje"

-sí, pero hay que seguir caminando, los autos no llegan allá, pare el auto y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Todos se bajaron intrigados.

-¿Qué pasa, porque paramos?-pregunto papá

-pregúntale a ella-dije señalando a Ashley

-desde aquí hay que caminar-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y agarrando las cadenas de Dolce y Gabbana

-mmm… cariño, sabes que vamos con 3 embarazadas, 2 perros y un bebe de 2 años-dijo mamá señalando a las chicas, los perros y luego a mi lindo sobrino

-no te preocupes mamá, queda cerca, solo hay que caminar poco-dijo Ashley

Todos comenzamos a caminar, papá sujetaba a Bella para que no tropezara y Jacob sujetaba a ¿Edward? En serio, que le pasaba a ese tipo, pensé. Alice iba comiendo con Mason en brazos y Rosalie y Emmett iban de lo más felices.

Yo llevaba a Dolce y Ashley a Gabbana e iba discutiendo con Jasper…

-que te digo que NO Jasper, hazme caso-le dije

-Harley no me mientas, se que tu lo arruinaste

-por MILLONESIMA vez, yo no arruine tu reproductor, no sé porque me culpas-le dije, bueno, si se lo arruine, pero fue un accidente

-se que FUISTE TU-me dijo

-niños, ya dejen de pelear-nos dijo papá

-que nooo, ENTIENDE-le dije-y sabes que, aquí la dejo, ya no quiero pelear, me voy a poner a escuchar música y saque mi reproductor

-ahh ya casi llegamos-grito Ashley. Se preguntaran como escuche, pues porque fingí oír música, solo así Jasper iba a dejar de molestar, caminamos lo que pareció una eternidad

Ashley se me adelanto y cuando llegamos vi lo más horrible del mundo (en serio, no exagero)

-ASHLEY-le gritamos todos, pero la desgraciada se había escondido

**Ashley pov:**

Cuando llegue al lugar, me quede con la boca abierta, esto no era lo que recordaba, el lugar estaba horrible, el lago estaba seco si ninguna gota de agua y el pasto y los arboles estaban en muy mal estado. O no, me mataran pensé y me escondí atrás de unas piedras, pero antes deje a Gabbana por un árbol, esperaba que no se fuera…

-ASHLEY-oí que me gritaron. Tenía que arreglar esto, por suerte tenia señal y llame a una amiga

-_hola_

-Aria-le dije aliviada-dime por el amor de Dios, si recuerdas del lago al que vinimos el semestre pasado

-_ah sí claro, pero el lago esta horrible ahora, ha de estar seco ahora, porque antes tenía el agua contaminada, hay otro lago hermoso más adelante-_

-¿QUE?

-_aush, no grites_

-lo siento, no sabía, dime donde queda el otro lago-le pedí mientras escuchaba que mi familia me seguía llamando

_-hay Ashley, tu nunca cambias-dijo riendo- camina un poco mas y veras una bifurcación, tomas el camino izquierdo y luego gira a la derecha, sigue caminando y llegaras al otro lago_

-hay muchisisimas gracias, te adoro Aria

_-yo igual, adiós_

Salí de atrás de las rocas y si las miradas mataran, ya estaría muerta.

-Ashley, que es este lugar tan horrible al que as traído a tu pobre familia-dijo Jacob "dramáticamente"

-lo siento, pero el lago está mal-dije muy apenada

-¿en serio?-dijeron todos con sarcasmo y Jasper estaba va de mover las manos, no sé porque lo hacia

-pero hay otro lago al que podemos ir, si quieren….

-hay, saben que, yo ya estoy cansada y es hora de la siesta de Mason así que me quiero ir a casa-dijo Alice

-yo también ya me canse-dijo Rosalie-vámonos a casa y allá les decimos el sexo del bebe.

-lo siento mucho-dije

-está bien cariño-dijo mamá-no savias

-hay ya vámonos, es bien tarde y ya tengo hambre y estoy cansado-dijo Jacob cansado de estar cargando a Eddy todo el tiempo

-lo siento familia, no sabia

-descuida Ash, no hay problema-me dijo Bella sonriendo maternalmente

-Jacob ya déjame, creo que me siento me…-Edward no pudo continuar, porque Jacob solo escucho _déjame _y lo soltó

-sí que eres un animal-dijo Edward levantándose y yéndose para donde Bella llorando. Si que andaba mal Edward.

**Bella pov:**

-Bella-me dijo Edward

-sí, cariño

-tengo nauseas-nos detuvimos y cómo íbamos un poco atrás nadie nos vio y además creo que recordaba el camino

-ok. Cariño, vomita-le dije y me di la vuelta, porque si no, yo vomitaría también

-¿terminaste?-pregunte al rato. El asintió

-vamos, sigamos-dije

-Bella, ¿recuerdas el camino?

-eso creo-dije preocupada y empecé a gritar los nombres de mis hermanos y padres y nada.

-creo que estamos perdidos-dije

-nooo-grito Edward-vamos, creo que yo recuerdo, además conozco un lugar hermoso

-sí que eres dramático-le dije sonriendo

-las hormonas mi amor-me respondió y ambos reímos

**Ashley pov:**

-ya casi llegábamos a los autos cuando escuchamos a Jasper

-prometí que nunca mataría a alguien que llevara mi sangre-dijo Jasper y todos nos asustamos, bueno al menos yo lo estaba, pensé _no puede ser, el no seria capaz de…matar a Harley_, se que amaba su reproductor, pero no era para tanto

-pero tu mosquito, te lo merecías-dijo viéndose el codo, lo miramos y creo que sintió nuestras miradas

-¿Qué?-pregunto

Todos nos empezamos a reír, yo por mi absurda idea, los demás no sé por qué.

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto

-nada, nada-dije y seguimos caminando

-LLEGAMOS-grito Harley al rato

-si vamos, tengo hambre-dijo Jake

-que extraño-le dije y me empecé a reír de mi propio chiste

Todos decidimos ir al restaurante favorito de la familia, todos no estábamos subiendo en los autos cuando Jacob grito

-BELLLAAAAA

-que pasa-le pregunto papá

-Carlisle, Edward y Bella no están-dijo preocupado, el solo le decía Carlisle cuando estaba asustado

-papá, Bella…Bella tiene mi billetera Y Edward las llaves del coche-le dijo

Con que era eso, ya me extrañaba que se preocupara por Edward y Bella así como así.

-oh Dios, los perdimos, pero ¿Cómo? Si venían atrás de nosotros-dijo mamá

-ok. Chicos, ustedes vienen conmigo y ustedes chicas se quedan aquí a esperar, nos llevaremos a los perros-dijo papá

-ok. Bueno, yo mientras tanto me voy al restaurante y pido una mesa-dijo Jacob subiéndose al auto de papá

-JACOB-grito papá enojado

-oh bueno, mejor voy con ustedes-dijo y se perdió entre los arbustos.

**Bella Pov:**

-Edward seguro que es por aquí-le pregunte a mi novio, íbamos por un camino bien raro y no quería perderme más.

-si amor-me dijo tranquilo, creo que ya se le habían pasado las nauseas

Continuamos caminando y para mi sorpresa no me había caído ni una sola vez, me adelante un poco y había una rama que llegaba a mi cabeza, la retire y solté cuando pase

-auch-escuche que dijo Edward

-oh cariño, disculpa, no me fije-le dije sobándole la cabeza

-no te preocupes-me dijo sonriendo y seguimos caminando

Después de recorrer otros cien metros, pude ver sin ningún género de duda una luminosidad en los árboles que se hallaban delante de mí, un brillo que era amarillo en lugar de verde. Empecé a caminar mas rápido, mi curiosidad crecía conforme avanzaba. Edward me dejó que yo fuera delante y me siguió en silencio.  
Alcancé el borde de aquel remanso de luz y atravesé la última franja de helecho para entrar en el lugar más maravilloso que había visto en mi vida.

La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina colina luminosa. Pasmada, caminé sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores, balanceándose al cálido aire dorado.

Me quede maravillada y Edward lo noto

-¿te gusta?-pregunto

-me encanta-le dije lanzándome a sus brazos y besándolo apasionadamente-¿cómo lo encontraste?

-pues una vez que me perdí, cuando hicimos aquella fiesta y nuestros padres se enteraron, quería esconderme-dijo riendo-y no sé cómo, vine a para aquí

-es hermoso, hay que venir aquí siempre-le dije

-Cuando tú quieras-dijo dándome otro beso

Nos quedamos otro rato allí, observando la hermosura del lugar, hasta que oscureció

-BELLITA Y EDDY, DONDE ESTAN YUJOOO…-ese debía de ser Emmett, como siempre

-Bella, apúrate, vámonos-me dijo Edward levantándose y dándome la mano-no quiero que nadie sepa de este lugar

-está bien-le dije tomando su mano y levantándome de la hierba

Corrimos un poco hasta llegar donde estaban los chicos

-hey, donde estaban-pregunto Jasper

-ahh, mmm nos perdimos un poco-le contesto Edward

-ok. Ya vámonos-dije Jake-tengo mucha hambre

-cuando no-dijo papá y todos nos reímos.

_Chicas hasta aquí el cap, lamento que acá no les haya podido aclarar las dudas de quien es papa de quien, quien es hermano de quien y quien es mama de quien…_

_Pero les prometo que el otro cap se les van a resolver las dudas, aquí no lo puse porque se iba a hacer más largo el cap, y no sé si ustedes les gustan largos o cortos._

_Bueno, tratare de actualizar pronto, continúen opinando si quieren que Bella se case embarazada o no. Bye.._

_Kardelen and Malin_


	5. Chapter 5

**Acá les traigo el otro cap, espero que les parezca bien la forme en que esta explicado quien es pariente de quien…. No todos son hermanos, así que no se preocupen, no hay incesto jajajaja.**

**Dejen sus reviews y díganme que les pareció... :)**

* * *

**Fantasmas del Pasado**

**Alice Pov:**

Por fin, después de todo lo que había pasado hoy, nos encontrábamos comiendo en el restaurante, Emmett y Rosalie nos habían dado la noticia de que tendrían gemelas y todos nos emocionamos y los felicitamos.

-oigan y ¿Qué?-pregunto Jake- Edward, Bella, ¿se van a casar o qué?

-ah pues eso pensaba-respondió Edward

-tienen que hacerlo-dijo mamá-es lo correcto, y tu Alice, ¿no quieres casarte?

-hay mamá, no vas a empezar otra vez-le dije

-es que hija, entiéndeme, que te cases seria lo correcto-me dijo

-lo correcto ¿según quien?-le pregunte, ya me empezaba a enojar, siempre era lo mismo con mamá

-lo correcto según la tradición hija, debes casarte antes de tener ese otro bebe, se supone que la gente primero se casa y luego tiene hijos

-mamá-dije suspirando, ya estaba cansada de lo mismo-Jasper y yo estamos bien, no necesitamos casarnos

-¿Por qué? Eh hecho de todo para lograr que te cases, pero pareces no entender-me dijo

-hay mamá-le dije enojada-al diablo con tú y tu maldita tradición, ya me tienes harta diciéndome eso siempre, yo soy feliz, Jasper es feliz y Mason es feliz, no necesito un estúpido papel

-hija no te enojes, solo es que me gustaría verte casada

-¿para qué mamá?-le pregunte-dímelo, que no entiendo

-por que siempre vas en contra mía, siempre lo haces, no eres la hija que esperaba-me dijo y eso fue la gota que derramo el baso

-pues sabes que, si no soy la hija que esperabas mejor me voy de aquí-dije levantándome furiosa y agarrando a Mason de su silla, Salí de ahí hacia el estacionamiento del restaurante.

-mama, que pasa-pregunto Mason

-nada mi amor-le dije-es solo que yo tengo sueño, hay que ir a casa

-ta ben-me pegunto

-sí, estoy bien-le dije dándole un beso

Jasper llego al poco rato

-te encuentras bien-me pregunto y ahí me derrumbe y empecé a llorar

-shhh cálmate, ya todo está bien-dijo abrazándome a mí y a Mason y acariciándome la cabeza

-es... es que, no puedo cr-creer que me allá dicho e-eso-le dije entre lagrimas

-mami no lloles-me dijo Mason asustado y sus ojitos azules se le empezaron a llenar de lagrimas-po que tas tliste

-no, mi amor, no estoy triste, lloro porque estoy feliz-le mentí, no lo quería preocupar, aunque solo tenía 2 años y medio, era muy intuitivo. Pareció calmarse cuando le dije eso

-ok. Vámonos-dijo Jasper y entramos al auto

Nos subimos al auto y note que Jasper estaba más serio de lo normal, espero que no piense que no lo amo, pero simplemente el matrimonio es algo que no quería. A veces se me escapaba una que otra lagrima, Mason ya se había dormido en mis brazos, no lo quise poner en su sillita.

Llegamos a la casa y Jasper abrió mi puerta

-no te preocupes, yo lo acuesto-me dijo con un tono serio y sosteniendo a Mason, nos apresuramos a entrar porque ya estaba lloviznando. No sé que le pasaba a Jasper.

Me fui a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, al poco rato Jasper apareció. Se miraba frio y distante

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte

-nada-me dijo sin ninguna emoción.

Hay, esta iba a ser una larga noche

* * *

**Rosalie Pov:**

Cuando Alice, Jasper y Mason se fueron, todo quedo en silencio, en serio, se escuchaban grillos, no sé cómo, pero se escuchaban.

-lo siento, es mi celular-dijo Jake

-vaya, perfecto para la ocasión-le dijo Ashley-¿Dónde la conseguiste?

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Jake

-el tono tonto-le dijo Ashley

-pues lo encontré en...

Y ahí fue donde explote

-mama-le dije escandalizada-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Alice?

-si mama, esta vez te pasaste-le dijo Edward

-no creo que me haya pasado hijo, solo le dije la verdad-dijo y se miraba realmente arrepentida, tenía los ojos llorosos

-mamá, será mejor que dejes de tratar a Alice así, ya deja la cosa del casamiento por la paz, y sabes que, ya se me quito el hambre, buenas noches a todos-les dije y me levante, Emmett por supuesto me siguió.

Nos fuimos en el auto directo casa

-no sé porque se comporta así-le dije a Emmett- porque es tan importante que Alice se case, yo veo que ella y Jasper están bien

-no sé, tal vez a mamá la educaron diferente-me dijo

-es que con esto que está haciendo, solo esta a alejando a Alice mas-le dije-creo que a ella le afecto lo de Charlie

-¿y Esme sabe eso?-me pregunto

-pues no lo sé-le dije acariciando mi panza

Mi padre biológico se llama o se llamaba Charlie Swan, el se caso con mi madre cuando tenía 18 años porque ella quedo embarazada de Alice y al siguiente año nací yo, luego Bella y por ultimo Jacob. Pero el matrimonio no funciono tan bien porque desde que tengo memoria ellos solo se la pasaban peleando, hasta que cuando yo tenía 5 y Alice 6 el nos abandono.

Todo el peso recayó sobre Alice porque era la hermana mayor y tenía que cuidarnos porque mamá debía trabajar doble turno. En fin, las cosas mejoraron cuando Carlisle apareció, el era viudo y con tres hijos, empezó a visitarnos y el y mamá se enamoraron y se casaron y juntos trajeron al mundo a Harley y Ashley. Pero Alice siempre ah odiado la idea de casarce, por lo que paso con Charlie.

-Bella y Jake ni siquiera lo recuerdan-le dije con tristeza. Lo que ese hombre hiso no tenía perdón.

-hey has pensado nombres para las bebes-le pregunte cambiando de tema, no quería entristecerme

-si-me dijo feliz

-¿Cuáles?-le pregunte

-que te parecen…"Juanita y Rosita"-me dijo

-estás loco-le dije empezando a reírme

-oh tal vez, Antonia y Roberta, de cariño les diríamos Toñita y Betita-dijo

-estás loco, esos nombres son feos-le dije riéndome

-es que ustedes no tienen buen gusto-me dijo

-¿nosotros? Tú le querías poner a Mason "Bertilio Casimiro"-le dije horrorizada

-es un nombre adorable-me dijo

-"Mason Chase Cullen" suena más lindo y adorable-le dije sonriendo

-pues Alice perdió de tener un hijo con un nombre fantabuloso

-esa palabra no existe-le dije carcajeándome

-claro que existe, la acabo de inventar-dijo sonriendo

-pues a mi me gusta el nombre "Maddie"-le dije, ese nombre me parecia encantador

* * *

**Alice Pov:**

**Una semana después…**

Cuando me desperté Jasper ya se había ido al hospital donde estaba haciendo la práctica para convertirse en psicólogo. Voltee a ver a Mason y él seguía dormido, aun no habíamos conseguido lograr que el durmiera en su propia habitación.

Tenía una sesión de fotos en Port Ángeles ese día, junto con Bella, así que tenía que apresurarme. Me cambie rápido y deje a Mason con la niñera, que casualmente era mi hermana Ashley

-así es, hermosa, otra foto, eso…perfectas-decía el fotógrafo

-bueno chicas, otra foto mas y se pueden ir-dijo de nuevo

-que bien-le respondimos.

Ya llevábamos como 4 horas en esto, es que el fotógrafo, el señor Conte era un perfeccionista, así que no nos iríamos hasta que todo quedara "perfecto"

-ok. La ultima-dijo-eso es, quedaron hermosas

Revisamos las fotos y habían quedado muy lindas en verdad, nos cambiamos y decidimos ir a comer a un restaurante.

-oye, ¿para qué revista eran las fotos?-me pregunto Bella

-mmm…no se-le respondí-solo sé que Dylan-nuestra manager-nos hiso la cita

-bueno, luego lo averiguaremos-me dijo Bella devorando su comida-wow si que tengo hambre, es la primera vez que me da tanta hambre en el embarazo, normalmente le da a Edward

-y como va Edward con su "embarazo"-le pregunte

-va muy bien, ya sabes, lo normal, ya se le han quitado las nauseas, pero sigue con sus antojos y el cansancio-todo esto me lo dijo seriamente, como si se tratara de un embarazo de verdad. Eso hiso que me riera

-hey no te rías, el la está pasando muy mal en este embarazo-me dijo

-okay…no te enojes-le dije

-no me enojo-me dijo a la defensiva-mmm Alice ¿Por qué no quieres casarte? Sé que ya sueno como mamá, pero creo que deberías casarte, dado que tendrás otro bebe, es que Jasper no es el…..¿indicado?

-no es eso Bella, si él no fuera el indicado, hace tiempo que ya lo hubiera dejado, lo que pasa es que no quiero que si nos casamos algún día las cosas anden mal y tengamos que hacer pasar por un divorcio a nuestros hijos, es que ¿porque arreglar algo que no está roto?

-esto es por Charlie verdad-me pregunto

-es que no puedo olvidar lo que paso con él y mamá, siempre me atormenta-le dije jugando con mi comida, se me había quitado el hambre

-tienes razón, perdón por haberte juzgado hermana-me dijo

No hay problema-le dije sonriendo

-y…hablaras con mamá-me pregunto

-ah tengo que hacerlo, no me gusta estar peleada con ella

-mmm fuiste muy ruda con ella, me dijo que te ha llamado y incluso fue a tu casa, pero no le abriste la puerta-me dijo Bella devorando su tercer hamburguesa

-seguramente no estaba cuando ella fue-le dije

-si estabas, me dijo que te escucho maldecir porque te golpeaste con un estante- dijo

-uppss-le dije divertida

* * *

Y aquí me encontraba, frente a la casa de mis padres, sin decidirme a bajar o no, había traído a Mason, lo usaría como escudo para que mamá no se enojara, ya sé que eh caído bajo al usar a mi hijo así, no me lo tienen que decir.

Luego de 15 minutos ahí me decidí a bajar, saque a Mason de su sillita y me dirigí a la puerta

-quieres ver a la abuela Mase-le pregunte

-sip y a _dada_ también-me dijo emocionado. El a papá le decía _dada _en lugar de decir abuelo.

Toque la puerta y abrió Ashley que pego un grito al ver a Mason.

-hayyy Masey-Mase ¿Cómo estas mi amor? Ven con tu tía Ashley-dijo tomándolo en bazos

-yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Ash-le dije con sarcasmo

-ups perdón, hola hermanita-dijo abrazándome

-sí, hola-le dije-¿y mamá?

-ah en su oficina, tu ve, que yo cuidare a Mase-me dijo

-ah por hoy no Ash, necesito a Mason-le dije dramáticamente

-ten-me dijo resignada-

-pero si tu eres mi niñera, ya lo tendrás un día de estos-le dije

-Okay-me dijo enfurruñada

Me dirigí a la oficina de mi madre, esperaba poder arreglar todo el asunto hoy.

Toque la puerta.

-pase-dijo mamá

-hola mamá-le dije. Ella levanto la vista de unos documentos

-hola Alice-me dijo fríamente. Se veía enojada y Mason lo noto

-pol favol, aleglense, no me gusta que estén enojadas-dijo Mase y se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, rápidamente las seque.

-no deberías haber traído al niño a esto-me dijo mi madre en un susurro

-no estamos enojadas Mase, porque dices eso-le pregunto mamá

-pol que pelealon en el lestaulante-nos dijo-es pol mi culpa

Oh Dios ahora me sentía culpable por traer a Mason

-es pol mi culpa-pregunto triste

-no cariño, no pienses eso, nosotros te amamos, es solo que veces los adultos somos complicados-le dije-sabes que, llamare a la tía Ashley para que te cuide mientras yo hablo con tu abuela

-esta ben mama-me dijo

-Ash ven acá-le dije-se que estas atrás de la puerta

-no es cierto-dijo rápidamente-ups me delate sola

Ashley entro y agarro a Mason

-besito de despedida-le dije y se acerco a mí y me dio un piquito en los labios y luego otro a la abuela

-Okay, ya no escuches detrás de las paredes Ashley Madeleinne Cullen-le dijo mamá

-ya no pues-dijo y se fue

-vengo en son de paz-le dije levantando mis manos-lamento haberte dicho que te fueras al diablo

-yo lamento presionarte hija, es que siento que al no verte casada, hice algo mal al criarte, me reprocho por haberte tenido que dejar al cuidado de tus hermanos cuando era una niña-me dijo llorando

-no llores mami, que me harás llorar a mi también, es que siento que Jasper y yo estamos bien, no necesitamos casarnos, me aterra que me pueda pasar lo que les paso a ti y a Charlie-le dije despectivamente, odiaba a ese tipo por abandonarnos

-oh hija-dijo llorando mas-lamento que te sientas así, que tengas esos fantasmas del pasado rondándote, no lo sabía, nunca hablamos sobre ese tema

-no es como que quisiera, eso es algo que quiero olvidar, el ya no existe para mí-

-perdón por siempre molestarte con lo mismo cariño, no sabía los motivos-me dijo levantándose de su silla y abrazándome. Para este punto yo también me puse a llorar.

-perdón por no decirte mamá, me hubiera ahorrado muchas cosas-le dije

-Okay ya dejémonos de llantos, lo lamento mi amor, dejare ese tema olvidado, te casaras cuando tengas que hacerlo-me dijo

-gracias por comprender mamá-le dije

-gracias a ti, por siempre ayudarme-me dijo.

Salimos a la sala para recoger a Mason, porque ya me iba a mi casa.

Ashley estaba viendo TV con él y en cuanto nos vio se alegro

-si-dijo aplaudiendo-ya no están enojadas, tan felices

-si cariño-le dije

-ahola mama, quielo mantequilla de maní-me dijo haciendo un puchero, ¿de dónde habrá aprendido eso? Okay Okay, tal vez yo le enseñe, era la única forma en que Jasper aceptaba ir de compras. En eso escuchamos unos gritos de arriba.

-MAMA JACOB NO ME DA LAS LLAVES DE MI AUTO-grito Harley

-JACOB DAMELAS…MAMAAAA-volvió a gritar subimos arriba y nos encontramos una escena chistosa, Jacob sostenía las llaves en lo alto y Harley saltaba para alcanzarlas

-vamos duende, alcánzalas-le decía Jake sonriendo maliciosamente

-jacon Robert Hale, dale las llaves a tu hermana-le dijo mamá

-hay yo ya me voy, ustedes están locos locos-les dije riéndome

-QUEEE-grito Mason confundido-¿y mi maní?

* * *

**_Bueno pues acá esta el otro cap, ya sé que es pésimo,no me lo tienen que decir. Pero fue lo que se nos ocurrió a Malin y a mí. una chica en un comentario me dijo que había puesto algunos personajes innecesarios, lamento si pensaron lo mismo, pero en parte me inspire en las Kardashian, así que Harley y Ashley serian Kendall y Kylie y Rob seria Jacob, si alguna mira el reality me van a entender, espero que les haya gustado el cap! Y que sus dudas se hayan resuelto, de nuevo lamento si puse esos personajes y no les gustan, por fis por fis, podemos llegar a los 80 reviews tan siquiera XD jejeje. Bye bye_**

**_ahh por cierto, que piensan del nombre "Maddie"?_**

**_Kardelen y Malin_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. solo la historia es mía…**

**se q la nota de autora de abajo es muy larga, pero por favor leanla, es importante**

**sin mas, las dejo leer el cap ;)**

* * *

**Apuestas **

**Harley's Pov:**

-Harley ¿para eso te pago? Para que me quemes los panqueques-me decía Jacob enojado

-primero que todo-le dije mas enojada-me levantaste a las seis de la mañana solo para hacer tus benditos panqueques y estoy medio adormilada aun, así que discúlpame si los quemo y segundo; ¡TU NO ME ESTAS PAGANDO! Y necesito dinero, lo cual me recuerda….mami, por…

-no Harley, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no-me dijo ella

-mamá por favor, necesito dinero-le rogué por sexta vez.

Estábamos en la cocina(obviamente, porque si no,¿donde mas haria los panqueques?), Ashley y Jake también estaban ahí y mi despiadada madre no me quería dar dinero.

-Harley te di cien dólares hace dos días, ya no puedo darte mas-me dijo

-pero ma…necesito dinero, en serio-le dije a punto de llorar

-estoy segura de que sobrevivirás un tiempo sin tener dinero-respondió

-mami en serio, mi situación económica esta tan mal, que estoy pensando en prostituirme-le dije

Mamá estaba picando carne y cuando le dije eso clavo estruendosamente el cuchillo en el azulejo. Oh oh, mejor no hubiera dicho eso

-por supuesto-me dijo-te puedo conseguir un trabajo con unos agentes, pero dime, que es lo que quieres ¿solo bailar o prostituirte? Y yo me quede como dice mi tía Lily "con la geta abierta"

-ah no sé, déjame pensar por el momento solo bailaría-le dije nerviosísima

-genial, ahora tendré contactos en las discos-dijo el idiota de Jake

-¿bailar?-me pregunto enojada-¡como se te ocurre eso Harley Victoria Cullen!-grito

Dios santo, nunca vi a mamá así de enojada, Ashley y Jake solo estaban callados, comiendo palomitas y disfrutando de la función. Solo faltaba que papá viniera

-hola familia-dijo papá entrando a la cocina

"genial" no podía tener más mala suerte, bueno ¿es que este hombre no trabaja?

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-pasa, pasa que aquí tu hija de 16 años se va a prostituir, pero por el momento solo prefiere bailar-dijo mamá con el mismo tic en el ojo, que parecía que toda la familia tenía.

Papá estaba rojo ahorita, luego cambio a azul y morado… ¿es que era arcoíris?

-Victoria-dijo papá severamente. Solo me llamaba así cuan estaba enojado conmigo-que es lo que estás diciendo

-era broma, jejeje no me hagan caso-le dije alejándome de él-es que levantarme de mañana me pone mal

-está bien Victoria, no quiero esas "bromas" aquí-me dijo volviendo a su color original

-y hablando de prostitución y todo-dijo Jake-¿Qué hace un poste en una esquina?

-¿Qué hace?-le preguntamos

-pues "postituyendose"-dijo y se empezó a carcajear

-no es gracioso-le dije seria

-aburridos-dijo sacándonos la lengua

En eso sonó el teléfono y yo conteste

-aquí yo y allá quien-dije

-_Harley no contestes así-_dijo Alice

-hola Al, me vas a decir que no es original esa forma de contestar-

-_si claro, bueno llamaba para decirles que la cena familiar será en mi casa-_

-está bien, hay te "caemos" mañana-le dije

-_Harley ya no hables así-_me dijo

-ya no, llegamos mañana-le dije-¿a qué hora?

-_a las cinco, salúdame a todos, bye-_

-si adiós-le dije

-prepárate Jake-le dije-hoy vas a comer hasta reventar

**Bella Pov:**

-mini Edward hoy vamos a ir donde la tía Alice-le dije a mi bebe-te preguntaras porque no estamos ahí aun, bueno, tu papi aun no ha venido de la universidad.

Me encontraba sola en la sala de mi casa, no sé donde se habían metido todos, decidí prender la televisión, tal vez había algo bueno, en ese momento llegaron Jake, Ashley y Harley iban bien arreglados

-¿y mamá y papá?-les pregunte

-mamá remodelando una casa, papá en el hospital-me respondió Harley

-mmm ya, ¿y ustedes a donde van?-

-a asaltar el banco-respondió Jake con una resplandeciente sonrisa

-que se diviertan-les dije

-lo aremos-dijo Ashley pícaramente

Edward ya iba a llegar, estaba sacando sus últimos dos años de medicina y luego se quería especializar en ginecología o cardiología. También trabajaba como asistente de papá.

Las cuatro de la tarde y nada emocionante en la tv, la apague mejor

-amor ya llegue-dijo Edward entrando

-hola cariño-dije levantándome del sillón y dándole un beso

-hola...Estas lista, ¿nos vamos ya?-pregunto

-si yo ya estoy lista, vámonos que los demás ya han de haber llegado

-bien, solo voy a la cocina por algo de comer y nos vamos-dijo dándome otro beso

-Edward-le reproche-comeremos allá

-es que no aguanto el hambre, solo voy por una hamburguesa que sobro del almuerzo y nos vamos

-está bien-le dije enojada, ya me quería ir y el con su hambre.

El "señor embarazado" termino de comer y nos subimos al auto, rumbo a casa de mi hermana. En cuanto llegamos, Mason salió a recibirnos

-tía Bella, tío Edd-grito y lo tome en brazos

-Mase, hola pequeño-le dije despeinándole el cabello

Entramos adentro, saludamos a todos y nos quedamos en la sala, esperando a Rosalie y Emmett, al poco rato llegaron

-siento la tardanza-dijo Rose-tuvimos un…Contratiempo

-por Dios Emmett, ¿Qué te pasa? Esta horrible-le dijo Alice.

Emmett tenía unas grandes ojeras, el cabello despeinado, barba de unas dos semanas y estaba pálido

-desde cuando no duermes-le pregunté

-que te pasa hermanita, no sabes que los guapos no dormimos, por miedo a ser violados-respondió sonriendo cansinamente

Todos nos empezamos a reír

-no es cierto, este "guapo"-dijo Rosalie pegándole en el brazo-se ah vuelto adicto a los video juegos, no ha dormido nada en dos semanas, no sé como sigue vivo

-eso lo explica todo-dijo Jasper

-Hey, si vieras el juego hasta envidia te daría y lo vas a tratar de conseguir-le dijo Emmett, y como todo hombre maduro, le saco la lengua, como insulto.

-Si, si, si-dijo Jasper-madura Emmett.

-si madura se va a podrir-le dijo Ashley

Estuvimos conversando más y Harley y Ashley, dijeron que tenían una coreografía nueva que mostrarnos, pero lo harían después de la cena, a saber que se les ocurrió, dijeron que hasta con el uniforme la darían.

En eso apareció Alice diciendo, que la cena estaba lista, pero antes de irnos Jake recordó algo y pregunto;

-¿Alice?-la llamo aterrado

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo dándose la vuelta hacia Jake.

-¿Compraste la comida o tú la hiciste?-le pregunto preocupado

-Ah la pedí, al restaurante de la familia, no tuve tiempo de cocinar-dijo y todos suspiramos

-¿Porque todos suspiran?-pregunto

-Ah nada-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, y nos hicimos los bobos y nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa, comimos hasta que nos cansamos, Ashley y Jacob estaban peleando un pedazo de pan de ajo, y adivinen que paso, se pusieron a jugar un juego de pulgares a ver quien ganaba y lo que sucedió después fue, que Edward se levanto y se lo comió y Jake y Ashley seguían peleando, hasta que Ashley ganó

-¡JA GANEEE!… una chica te venció, así que el pan de ajo es MIO-dijo y volteo a ver el plato y se asusto

-Hey donde está-pregunto viendo para todos lados

-Ah yo me lo comí-dijo Edward muy tranquilo.

Y empezaron a discutir que era de ella, y se tranquilizo porque Edward le prometió, que le comprarías otros y serraron el trato, y así pasamos la cena.

Nos fuimos a la sala y Harley y Ashley se fueron a poner sus uniformes de porristas

-bien esperamos que les guste la canción-dijo Ashley

-se nos ocurrió a nosotras, en un día de calor, a las afueras de...

-ya tía Haley, has la coleoglafía-le dijo Mase impacientado

-Okay señorito impaciente-dijo pellizcándole las mejillas-ya siéntense todos

-nos sentamos, nos acomodamos bien, Jake hasta puso los pies en el sillón, a lo que Alice lo golpeo

-bájalos, no me ensucies el sillón-le dijo, él le saco la lengua

Ashley pulso el botón de la grabadora y comenzaron con sus pasos de baile.

-ESTAN LISTAS CHICAS-grito Ashley

-SI CAPITAN ESTAMOS LISTAS-le respondió Harley

-NO LAS ESCUCHO-le dijo Ashley

-SI CAPITAN ESTAMOS LISTAS-Le respondió Harley

-UHHHHHH ES GUAPO, AMABLE Y SABE CANTAR, ROBERT PATTINSON-canto Harley

-SU CUERPO ES SEXY Y LO QUIERO VIOLAR, ROBERT PATTINSON-canto Ashley

-ES EL MEJOR NOVIO QUE PUEDAS DESEAR; ROBERT PATTINSON-canto Harley

-Y COMO ES TAN BUENO TE HACE GRITAR, ROBERT PATTISON ROBERT PATTINSON ROBERT PATTINSON EL ES ROOOOOBERT PATTINSON-cantaron las dos

-BRAVO BRAVO-grito Jake aplaudiendo-esas son mis enanas, mis compañeras de matriz

-son geniales-les dije

-para que te digo que no, si si-me dijo Ashley

-si perfecto-dijo Alice, luego todos aplaudimos

Mamá iba a hablar pero Mason la interrumpió

-mami ¿Qué significa violal?-pregunto Mase, Alice abrió los ojos como platos, apuesto y gano a que no tenía nada que decir

-mmm…tus tías te explicaran-dijo dándole una mirada reprobatoria a Ashley y Harley

-¿qué?-gritaron las dos

-vamos explíquenle-las alentó mamá y ella solo tragaban en seco

-bueno…-dijo Ashley nerviosa-Harley te explicara

-Okay Mason, papi te explicara-le dijo Harley sonriendo al haberse sábado de esa

Jasper solo reía y cuando escucho eso paró en seco, Mason se fue hacia donde él, extasiado por oír la respuesta.

Jasper estaba sudando ya.

-bueno Masey violar significa… que el tío Edward te dirá que es-le dijo salvándose el también

Edward puso cara de horror y ahora él era quien tenía a Mason... me estaba riendo yo sola cuando sentí que Mase se acercaba a mí y se sentaba en mis piernas... genial ahora a mi me lo pasaron, por estarme riendo no escuche nada, ahora que le digo, fulmine a Edward con la mirada, vamos Bella piensa algo bueno... si eso está mejor...

-Mi querido Mason, la tía Rose va a estar gustosa en explicarte-¿Qué? lo siento, no se me ocurre nada bueno.

Ahora la que me fulminaba a mi fue Rose, y así seguimos Rose se lo paso a Emmett que fue una mala idea por cierto, ahora hay que decirle también que significa relaciones sexuales. Casi se lo dan a Jake, pero mama cargo a Mason, alejándolo del, y ahora adivinen en quien quedo, termino con Alice de vuelta.

-mama, ya, ¿que es violal?-le pregunto irritado el pobre- y tamben que son lela…lelasones-trato de pronunciar

Quería ver como Alice salía de esta.

-pues veras Mase-le dijo acomodándolo en su regazo- violar significa cuando violas algo

-¿Cómo qué?-le pregunto mas confundido

-como…una reglas, ¡sí! Eso, una regla que yo te de y tu no la obedeces, la violas.

La boca de Mason formo una perfecta "O"

-¿y yo puedo violal mami?-pregunto

-¡No Mason!-gritamos todos

Y antes de que siguiera, cambiamos rápido de tema

-¿y saben si tendrán niño o niña?-pregunto Jake, y eso pareció funcionar, Mason solo quedo pensativo y lo olvido

-nosotros no-dijeron Alice y Jasper a la vez

-ni nosotros-dije yo-pero mañana serán las ecografías

-¿pero que creen ustedes que van a ser?-pregunto Harley entusiasmada

-pues yo digo que será niña-dije bien segura

-yo digo que niño-dijo Edward

-Yo creo que tendré otro niño-comento Alice

-no cariño, será niña-le dijo mamá

-será otro machito Esme-dijo papá orgulloso

-Bella tendrá niña-dijo Ashley

-que no Ashley, tendrá niño-le reñía Harley

Y así se armo una gran pelea, ya ni entendía que decían, hasta Mason término involucrado.

-¡serán trillizos!, solo mírenle la panza a Alice!-grito Jake y todos paramos en seco y lo quedamos viendo

-¿Qué, es cierto?-se defendió

Lo ignoramos y seguimos peleando y justo cuando Ashley le iba a aventar un jarrón a Harley, Jake salió al rescate

-hey, ¿Por qué no apostamos?-dijo Jake saltando del sillón

-oh genial-salto Ashley-pero ¿qué vamos a apostar?

-cien dólares y cuidar a las embarazadas y a Edward, para los que pierdan-dijo Jasper

-porque me metes a mi-le dijo Edward enojado

-vamos hermano, es cierto-le dijo Jasper como si nada-pareces embarazado

-nooo, que te pasa…..-

Y antes de que Edward empezara a pelear, decidí detener eso

-bueno bueno, acepto lo de las apuestas, pero pónganse de acuerdo en que van a apostar porque, mamá te oí decir que Alice tendría niño, luego cambiaste a niña y luego a gemelos, así que decídanse-les dije

Me hicieron caso y se pusieron a pensar detalladamente

-Ashley tráeme un vaso de agua por favor-le pidió mamá

-hay mamá, tengo que levantarme, no quiero...-le respondió perezosamente

-eso no es nada comparado con el amor de una madre-le dijo dramáticamente

-está bien, ya voy-le dijo resignada

Ashley volvió y seguían sin decidirse

-ni que fueran a planear un asesinato, apúrense, por Dios-les dije desesperada

-ya Bells, ash que mal andas hoy hermanita-dijo Emmett levantándose-iré por una pizarra, ahí apuntaremos

Y la cosa quedo así;

_-Jacob, Harley, mamá, Rosalie, Edward y Ashley apostaron que Alice tendría niño _(solo lo hicieron porque Alice asegura que tendrá niño, y ella es la "adivina" de la familia_)_

_-Yo, Harley, Jasper y papá apostamos por niña_

Y luego si yo tendría niño o niña quedo así;

_-Alice, Mamá, Harley, Ashley y Emmett apostaron que tendría niño_

_-Jasper, papá, Jacob, Rosalie y Edward que tendría niña._

No sé a la hora de la verdad como nos lo arreglaríamos, porque hasta yo quede confundida con eso.

-oigan y yo, yo quelo apostar-dijo Mason

-claro Mason, que crees que tendrá tía Bella, ¿niño o niña?-le pregunto su mamá

Mason se acerco hasta mi y poso su oído cerca de mi estomago, se estuvo así un rato

-que haces Mase-le pregunte dulcemente

-shhh tía, estoy escuchando a vel si selá niño o niña-me dijo entusiasmado, después de un rato levanto la cabeza-selá un niño tía-dijo convencido

Luego hizo lo mismo con Alice

¿Y qué va a ser Masey?-le pregunto Jasper

-va a ser niña, tendlé una helmanita-dijo feliz y aplaudiendo

-bueno, lo anotare en la pizarra-dijo Edward-preparen su dinero para mañana

seguimos hablando despues de eso, sobre los bebes claro, el tema de conversacion de la noche, Edward insistia en que era niña, pero yo sabia que seria un minie Edward. Pero luego nos aburrimos y empezamos a hablar de otras cosas.

en eso llamaron a Emmett y se escucho la cancion "Fuiste Tu" de Rocardo Arjona, el se fue a otro lado a hablar

-¡aja! va a hablar con la otra-dijo Jake

-no molestes Jacob-Rosalie le pego un codazo

-Ashley, sabes que significa "las nubes grises tambien forman parte del paisaje"-le pregunto Jasper, haciendo referencia a una linea de la cancion.

Ashley pareció no comprender y dijo:

-tal vez… ¿qué va a llover?-pregunto desconcertada

-no seas boba Ashley-le dijo Jake-significa que está nublado, es obvio

-ustedes dos son los brutos-les dijo Harley-se ve que no entienden de poesia

-eso no es poesia sabelotodo...-

otra vez a pelear, ¿pero que les pasaba a estos hoy?

Emmett llego al rato

-era un amigo-dijo-te escuche Jake, yo no tengo ninguna "otra"

-mmm...todos dicen lo mismo-le dijo Jake-que me dice que no era tu...

-ya callate Jake-le pidio Rose

-si Jacob, si no quieres que...

por Dios, ¿otra pelea?

-tu eres la unica Rosie-le dijo Emmett cariñosamente

-ya se bebe, Jake solo quiere crear "drama"-

-hay que lindo es el amor-Suspiró Ashley al ver como se besaban Emmett y Rosalie

-¿lindo? pero si tu no lo conoces-se carcajeo Jasper

-ya se tonto-le dijo enojada-pero siempre quise decir eso

iban a empezar a pelear de nuevo, nunca me habia dado cuenta de que mi familia era tan peleona.

En eso sonó el celular de Jake y claro, la canción "Barbie Girl" se escucho en toda la sala, contesto la llamada y su sonrisa desapareció y luego frunció el seño, después corto la llamada

-Tengo una mala noticia que darles-dijo

-¿Qué sucede hijo?-pregunto papá

**Harley Pov:**

Por más que quisiera oír lo que diría Jake, ya no aguantaba las ganas de ir al baño, así que Salí corriendo hacia el baño, esperando volver a tiempo poder escuchar alguna parte de lo que diría.

Después de lavarme las manos, regrese a la sala, pero todo estaba desolado…no había nadie, se olvidaron de mi, ¡OTRA MALDITA VEZ!

No podía creerlo, que mala familia tenía, ojala que me traigan comida de donde sea que vuelvan, porque si no, no les perdono esta

* * *

**Hoola chicas! Pues acá esta el cap 6, espero q les guste y este cap se lo dedico a mi amiga del alma Malin, gracias amigososa, vos siempre me ayudas en todo y me impulsas a escribir los capítulos, no sé qué haría si vos y las ideas q me das! Estaría perdida(que dramática soy xd) jejejje te adoro amiga**

**Y gracias a todas ustedes q se toman su tiempo para leer el fic y comentarlo, que bueno q les guste, no saben los feliz q me pongo al leer sus review y ver q me an agregado a sus favoritos, que siguen el fic..etc! mi corazon estalla de alegria al leer sus reviews, un dia de estos me va a dar un paro cardiaco XD**

**Se los agradezco mucho de verdad, son las mejores y pues comenten y díganme q les pareció, y pues apuesten ustedes también, que creen q tendrán Alice y Bella? Bueno hasta aca llego con mi testamento hahahaha **

**Pero antes, estoy pensando en hacer un nuevo fic, es una adaptación mas bien, de la película " Spring Breakers" les dejare de que trata y me dicen que les parece, porque no sé si hacerlo o no**

**La historia va de esto; **cuatro chicas universitarias aterrizan en la cárcel después de robar un restaurante con el fin de poder financiar sus vacaciones de primavera. Se encuentran rescatadas por un traficante de drogas y armas, que quiere que ellas hagan algún trabajo sucio.

**Summary; **Bella, Rosalie, Alice y Hayley han sido amigas desde la escuela primaria. Viven juntas en un aburrido dormitorio de la Universidad y están sedientas de aventura. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es ahorrar suficiente dinero para las vacaciones de primavera y conseguir su oportunidad de tener algo de diversión real. Un encuentro surrealista con el rapero "Call" promete proporcionar a las chicas toda la emoción y la aventura que podrían esperar. Con el apoyo de su nuevo amigo, pronto se hace claro hasta qué punto están dispuestas las chicas a experimentar un descanso de primavera que jamás olvidaran.

**KardelenAndMalin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. **

**Carlisle Pov:**

-¿Qué pasa hijo?-le pregunte

El solo me quedo viendo y salió caminando, corriendo, mejor dicho, iba tan apresurado que choco contra Ashley que casi se cae. Tomó las llaves del auto de Harley y desapareció por la puerta.

Oh por Dios, que no sea lo que estoy pensando

-chicos vamos al auto, hay que perseguir a Jacob-les dije y todos me hicieron caso, solo Edward no se movió

-¿y tú no piensas ir?-le pregunte poniéndome mi chaqueta

-ah no papá, me siento mareado ahorita, así que solo voy a molestar, mejor me quedo-

Otra vez los "oportunos" mareos, pensé que ya se le habían quitado.

Solo fuimos Emmett, Jasper, yo y ¿Mason?

Nos dirigimos al auto y nos apresuramos, tal vez alcanzábamos a Jacob

-Jasper ¿por qué trajiste a Mason?-le pregunte al ver que Emmett tenía a Mason en sus piernas

-no es Mason papá-dijo y lo mire confundido-es el muñeco que le mando a hacer Alice. En cuanto dijo eso, Emmett aventó al muñeco

-¡POR DIOS! Esa cosa es tan real, que horripilante-grito Emmett alarmado

-si verdad, hasta a mi me da miedo, pero Mason lo ama-dijo Jasper

-Wow pensé que en verdad era Mason, pero ya vámonos-dije y arranque el coche

Realmente esperaba que Jacob no estuviera metido en nada grave.

Tuve que acelerar bastante para poder seguirle el paso a Jacob, hasta que al fin logramos divisar el auto.

Lo seguimos a través de las vacías calles de Forks, a esta hora todo estaban en su casa. Me sorprendí en donde se estaciono Jacob. Salió apresurado del carro.

-¿Qué hace Jake en la oficina de correos a esta hora?-pregunto Jasper

-no lo sé, gracias a Dios no es lo que pensaba-susurre

-¿Qué pensabas?-pregunto Emmett

-mmm….nada hijo, no me hagas caso-

Jacob salió del lugar todo triste y desganado

**Rosalie Pov:**

-Edward, en serio te sientes mal-le pregunto Bella

-naaa…-dijo y sonrió-no quería ir, eso es todo, pero ¿saben a dónde si quiero ir?

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Alice

-vamos a… ¡McDonalds!- gritaron él y Mason

-ah que vamos a ir-le cuestione-si ya comimos Edward, no seas tan goloso

-si Edward, cenamos a penas hace dos horas-le dijo Alice

-pero tengo hambre-dijo haciendo berrinche y luego Mason hizo un puchero adorable

-rayos, para que le enseñe a hacer eso-dijo Alice

-sí, vamos-dijo Ashley alegremente

-hay no, yo me quedo, me siento demasiado cansada como para andar para arriba y para abajo con el hambriento de Edward-les dije

-vamos Rosalie, yo se que quieres esa hamburguesa-me molesto Ashley

No podía negarme, en verdad tenía hambre de nuevo.

-está bien-dije

Todos se empezaron a alistar para irse, pero yo me quede ahí parada

-apúrate Rosa-me dijo Ashley y yo la fulmine con la mirada

-te eh dicho mil veces que no me llames "Rosa"-

-calmada chica-dijo levantando sus manos, a modo de defensa-solo creo que "Rosa" es un diminutivo más apropiado, porque te llamas "Rosalie" no "Roselie" así que en vez de Rose es Rosa

-no me enojes Ashley, déjate de tus locuras-

-¡puff! ¿yo sin mis locuras Rosa? Perdería mi flow-dijo, que diablos era "flow"

-ya no empiecen a pelear, por favor-dijo Bella-que dramáticas que son

-ok vámonos-dijo mamá y todos nos subimos al auto de ella.

Mason estaba jugando con Ashley, Edward y Bella estaban platicando con el "minie Edward" y Alice, mamá y yo íbamos hablando de moda.

-no sé porque, pero siento que se nos olvida algo o alguien-dijo mamá

-¡verdad! Yo también lo siento-dijo Alice

-Si qué raro ¿Verdad?-les pregunte. Y Alice solo se encogió de hombros y seguimos con lo de la nueva colección para la tienda. Oh es que no les hemos contado ¿verdad? Que despistadas somos, mis tres hermanas y yo tenemos una tienda que se llama "Hale" y ya teníamos que hacerle una renovación.

Llegamos a McDonalds, y como siempre estaban los paparazzi, cuando bajamos nos atacaron, pero los de seguridad nos ayudaron a entrar, aun no lo puedo creer ¿paparazzis en Forks? Es de locos. Cuando entramos, todo mundo nos quedaban viendo. No me extraña si dentro de 15 minutos ya está la noticia que "los Cullen están en McDonalds". Gran cosa.

Edward salió corriendo, cuando hizo eso todos lo miraron raro y a nosotras por supuesto nos quedaron viendo como diciendo; _"esas tres chicas están embarazadas al mismo tiempo"_ a Alice la miraban como; _"Esa chica va a tener gemelos eso sin duda"_ si lo sé soy buena para leer rostros.

Como iba diciendo Edward salió corriendo, y arrastro a la pobre Ashley hasta donde se pide la comida, cuando Ashley iba pasando iba diciendo adiós con la mano, tipo la reina Isabel, eso me causo risa. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha para pedir la orden. Cuando nosotras los pudimos alcanzar, Edward ya se encontraba pidiendo.

-No… no, quiero con la de tocino, no bueno si la quiero así, ah con papas-decía haciéndole agua a la boca-Bueno quiero 3 hamburguesas, 3 papas fritas y un gran refresco, pero de los grandes ehh-le dijo Edward y la chica solo lo miraba con la boca abierta-Pero cierra la boca que se te pueden meter moscas, bueno aquí no hay ¿Verdad-pregunto ahora, la chica parece que volvió a la realidad y asintió-Bueno y ustedes que quieren-se dirigió Edward hacia nosotros.

Pedimos los nuestro y para el pequeño Mason una cajita feliz. Nos fuimos a sentar a una de las mesas y aun todos teníamos ese sentimiento de cuando olvidas algo, pero no le dimos importancia. Ashley le trataba de quitar papas fritas a Edward y Edward estaba tratando de abrazar la comida para poder protegerla. Saque mi cámara y les tome una foto.

-Oye-gritaron los dos cuando sintieron el flash. Daba risa la foto Edward salía enojado mirando a Ashley y Ashley salía tratando de robar papas y solo Mason salió feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos estábamos tranquilos hasta que Ashley empezó a molestar porque quería que la acompañaran a los juegos del sitio.

-No Ashley, no quiero ir-le repetí por tercera vez-Además no crees que estas un poco grande, ni debes de caber por esos lugares-le dije. Se cruzo de brazos estaba enojada porque nadie quería ir con ella. Ni Mason quería ir a jugar. Mason decía que le dolía la pancita, de tanto comer.

-Ash está bien. Pero yo se que Harley si me va a acompañar ¿Verdad Harley?-dijo Ashley-¿Verdad Harley?-volvió a repetir ya que no obtuvo respuesta. Esperen…

-¡OLVIDAMOS A HARLEY!-gritamos todos menos Edward que se estaba atorando con la comida.

-con razón había mas espacio en el auto-dijo Ashley pensativa-ya decía yo, o Edward había adelgazado o nos faltaba alguien…

-oye yo no estoy gordo-le dijo Edward

-claro claro-le dijo Ashley sarcásticamente-te creo hermanito

-en serio Ashley, yo no...

-ya chicos, tenemos que irnos, Harley va a estar bastante enojada-dijo Alice cargando a Mason y la pañalera

-sí, ya vámonos, no puedo creer que la olvidamos de nuevo-dijo mamá

-pero...pero...Falta el postre y...y...-tartamudeaba Edward

-y nada-dijo Bella-nos vamos, apúrate, mamá pagara y nos vamos

-hey porque yo pago-pregunto mamá

-porque eres la mamá ¡Duh!-le dijo Ashley

Mamá fue a pagar, no muy convencida pero pago, nos dieron algunos dulces y nos dirigimos a la puerta, la gente nos seguía observando, al llegar ahí, Ashley tenía un dilema con la puerta

-hay maldita puerta que no se abre-decía arrastrando las palabras y tratando de abrirla, hasta patadas le daba

-quítate Ash, abriré yo-le dije viendo que la trataba de abrir del lado equivocado

-no, apártate Rosa, yo la abro-dijo convencida y metiéndose un dulce a la boca-ábrete perra, ¿Qué no sabes quién soy? Soy Ashley Cullen y te ordeno que te abras hija de tu…

-no no no, nada de boconadas, aquí esta Mason-le regaño Alice

-es que no se abre, pero que...-Ashley seguía intentando abrirla, hasta se guindo de ella, pero nada, si tan solo me dejara abrirla

-apúrate hija, tu hermana a de estar enojada ya-le dijo mamá

-mami esta puerta se está burlando de mi, que…-decía Ashley que seguía batallando con la puerta

En ese momento Alice dejo a Mason en el suelo y él como si nada se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió

Ashley quedo con la boca abierta.

-pe-pero…pero...Como…él, la…la…la-estaba en shock la chica

-si! Ese es mi muchacho-dijo Alice chocando los cinco con Mase

-¿si, ves otro hijo tuyo aquí? No seas tan obvia mujer-le dijo Edward fastidiado

-ya cállate, yo no tengo culpa de que no hallas podido comer tu maldito postre-se enojo Alice

Mason se aclaro la garganta y dijo;

-mami dijiste una boconada, y concidelando que es una palabla de tes letlas me debes tes dolales

-ash ves lo que me haces hacer, eres un bruto Edward, vale mier…coles es hoy, que lindo día-dijo Alice librándose de decir la boconada y pagarle más a Masey

-al paso que vamos, cuando Mason tenga 7 va a ser millonario, dices muchas malas palabras hija-

-no es cierto mamá-dijo y le saco la lengua

-un niño de dos años te venció-se burlo Bella

-cállate Isabella-le dijo Ashley

-como voy a disfrutar ganarte en las apuestas mañana-la continúo molestando Bella

Nos metimos al carro y llegamos rápido hasta la casa de Alice.

Nos bajamos y encontramos a Harley tirada en uno de los muebles, en cuenta nos vio se levanto de un salto

-¿DONDE JODIDOS CARAJOS ESTABAN? ¿PORQUE CHINGADOS NO MELLEVARON?, ESPERE DOS MALDITAS HORAS, ESPERO QUE ME HAYAN TRAIDO TAN SIQUIERA COMIDA Y YA SE QUE TE TENGO QUE PAGAR MASON, NO ME LO DIGAS-grito enojada

-hija lo sentimos, la verdad no sé cómo te…-se trato de disculpar mamá

-ahórrate tus disculpas madre-le dijo fríamente, la escena era de lo más divertida-espero que me hayan traído comida

Oh oh, no le habíamos traído, pero Edward tenía una hamburguesa que traía para "terri" ya saben, para "aterrizársela" más tarde

-dame la pinche hamburguesa, se que la tienes-le dije amenazadoramente

-no, es mía, no-decía alejando la comida

-Huelo una hamburguesa-dijo Harley-dénmela

-no, no es que…esta hamburguesa es para la perra-dijo Edward

-¿para Dolce?-preguntamos todos extrañados, ¿por qué traería una hamburguesa para Dolce?

-nooo, para la perra de hambre que me va a dar más tarde-dijo escondiendo mas la hamburguesa

-Edward soy tu madre y te ordeno que le des esa hamburguesa a tu hermana-le dijo mamá seriamente

-no, no no nooooo-dijo y se alejo de nosotros

-Edward Anthony Cullen, dale la bendita hamburguesa a Harley-le ordeno Alice.

Pero Edward no quería, hasta que Ashley pareció tener una idea

-hey Al, aun tienes ese video que me enseñaste sobre Edward, ya sabes, cuando tenía siete años y…

Edward lo capto en el vuelo

-no te atreverías-desafío a Alice con una mirada fulminante

-pruébame-le dijo Alice de la misma forma

-cariño eh visto ese video, mejor dale la hamburguesa a Harley, apúrate-le dijo Bella-no quiero que nadie más mire tus miserias, vamos

-está bien-dijo Edward a punto de llorar, se acerco a Harley y le dio la hamburguesa, a Harley le costó agarrarla porque la mantenía en alto, pero por fin pudo.

Se la comió en un segundo, como comía esta niña, no, si yo como así quedo con mas panza de la que ya tengo, solo la desgraciada de Bella es que estaba normal, sin nada de gordura.

**Jacob Pov:**

Tenía a toda mi familia preocupada o eso creo. La verdad no sé porque Salí corriendo así, luego de recibí esa llamada;

_-señor Hale-pregunto una voz masculina_

_-sí, el habla-respondí_

_-señor Hale, hablo de la oficina de correos, tenemos noticias, de la universidad y de su novia, le enviaron un paquete y necesitamos que venga a recogerlo, es urgente, su novia dijo que era sobre su hijo..._

_-espere, ¿mi hijo, le sucedió algo?-pregunté en un hilo de voz-no se preocupe, voy para allá._

_No lo deje terminar y agarre las llaves de un coche, no sé el de quien, yo solo las agarre._

Y aquí estaba, en la sala de la casa de mi hermana, con toda la familia viéndome, había tanto silencio que se podía escuchar un alfiler caer, entonces decidí hablar.

-bueno familia tengo buenas y malas noticias ¿Cuáles quieren primero?-pregunte

-las malas-respondieron

-bueno como dijeron las buenas, diré esas…

-hey dijimos las malas-reclamo Harley

-está bien, como iba diciendo, me iré en dos días, no puedo faltar más tiempo a la universidad y Faith termino nuestra relación, no sé porqué-dije

La verdad no lo sabía y lo único que me importaba era ver que sucedía con mi hijo, no les voy a decir que no me duele la separación, pero se supera ¿no? Pero no podía "superar" a mi hermoso bebe.

-¡SIIII!-gritaron Ashley y Harley-no mas Jacob

-OIGAN-les grite

-¿Qué?-preguntaron "inocentemente"

-aja vaya, "que"-les dije molesto

-¿y las malas?-pregunto Alice

-apudate tio, que ya va a sel hola de dolmil y quielo escuchal la noticia-me exigió mi sobrino

-hay que malos son, no lo dejan ni respirar a uno-les dije haciéndome el ofendido-bueno como Faith termino conmigo ahora me quiere quitar a mi hijo-dije con los ojos llorosos

-¿TU HIJO?-gritaron todos, provocando que Mason se asustara y empezara a llorar.

-¿acaso no les eh contado?-les pregunte limpiándome la cara

¿Cómo es que tienes un hijo?-pregunto Jasper

-y más importante ¿cómo conseguiste embarazar a alguien?-pregunto Emmett

-no juegues, tú no tienes hijos-me dijo mamá

-claro que si mamá, se llama Birdie Nicholas Hale, tiene 8 meses, nació el 1 de octubre de 2011 a las 7:45 PM-le respondí confiado

-Okay, ya déjate de bromas-me dijo Bella espantada.

-como es que tienes un hijo desde hace ocho meses y no sabíamos-me pregunto papá

-ustedes nunca me prestan atención-les dije dolido

¿Pero…como lo has mantenido?-pregunto ahora Rose, aun mas confundida que los demás

-oh por Dios, tenemos otro sobrino-dijo Harley emocionada, por cierto, Ashley no estaba, donde andará.

En ese momento Ashley regreso con un vaso de agua y se sentó tranquilamente

-lo siento, podrías repetir lo que dijiste-me pregunto

-supongo…tengo un hijo que se llama Birdie y tiene ocho meses-le dije, en ese momento Ashley se levanto y le escupió el agua a Emmett

-por que lo hiciste, maniática-le grito Emmett levantándose rápidamente

-lo siento, tenía que hacerlo-le dijo Ashley con una sonrisa

-hasta no ver no creer, haber, enséñanos la foto de tu "hijo"-dijo Alice que paseaba a Mason por todo el lugar, para que se calmara.

-Okay-dije y saque mi billetera, todos se acercaron a ver a mi bebe, abrí la billetera y les mostré la foto

-esa cosa peluda es mi pimo-dijo Mason con cara de asco.

-si…no es hermoso-le dije sin dejar de ver a mi hijo.

-es…es un… ¿perro?-exclamo Jasper

Mamá y papá empezaron a reír.

-hey de que ríen-pregunte

-oh gracias al cielo que es un perro, por un momento pensamos que era un humano, hay Dios….creí que éramos los peores padres por dejar que embarazaras a una chica, que alivio-dijo mama agitadamente

-sí, pensé que este sería un caso de padre adolescente-suspiro papá aliviado

Luego de que se calmaran y…rieran al darse cuenta de que era un perro, vino la realidad, me tenía que ir en dos días.

-hay hijo, te voy a extrañar-me dijo mama triste

Todos se despidieron de mí como si tuviera una enfermedad terminal

-por favor no sean tan dramáticos, no me voy a morir, solo iré a la universidad, volveré, lo prometo-eso último lo dije dramáticamente

-Es que aunque seas un tonto te extrañaremos-dijo Rosalie

-Rosa tiene razón-dijo Ashley-te vamos a extrañar Jake

Todos nos dimos un gran abrazo de grupo.

-como te irás en dos días, que les parece que vayamos a hacer las ecografías mañana-pregunto Bella

-¿en serio? Eso sería genial, gracias hermanita-le dije abrazándola

-de nada Jake, de nada.

**Bueno, espero que les guste el cap ;) de nuevo gracias a todas por sus review, pero gracias especialmente a ****kariana18 y a Marce, que bueno que les guste el fic. El cap 8 va a estar listo para el domingo. porfa pásense a leer el fic "juntas o separadas" de mi amiga Malin, es un fic fantástico, no se arrepentirán de leerlo!… bye**

**KardelenAndMalin!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen S.M. solo la historia es mía ;)**

"**Obteniendo Pistas"**

**Emmett Pov:**

-bien escuchen con atención, entraremos con sumo cuidado, Jasper y Emmett se quedaran en la puerta Mason fingirá que está perdido para distraer a la secretaria y Harley lo vigilara-pero escondida-para que no se pierda de verdad y nosotros…-explico papá pacientemente todo el plan-¿alguien tiene una pregunta? Ashley levanto la mano

-sí, Ashley, que es lo que no entendiste-le pregunto

-mmm puedes repetir lo que dijiste después de "escuchen con atención"-pregunto

Dios mío dame paciencia,¡Pero dámela YA!

-hay Ashley-le dijo pasándose una mano por el rostro, exasperado-porque no pones atención hija, ahora tendré que repetir todo...

Le explicó a Ashley el plan, se distrajo varias veces, pero al fin entendió, se preguntaran que hacemos, bueno, resulta que vinimos ah que las chicas se hicieran las ecografías, todos ansiosos y con nuestro dinero, pero al final resulta que la señorita Alice y la señorita Bella no quisieron saber el sexo de los bebes, eso no era justo, así que ahora íbamos a robar los resultados, se que estaba mal pero tenía que hacerlo. Las chicas estaban en la tienda y esta era nuestra oportunidad para robar los resultados. Nos llevamos horas planeando esto, tenía que salir bien.

Aun no podía creer lo que hicieron;

_-pero ¿Qué? Porque no quieren saber el sexo del bebe-pregunto Harley _

_-sí, no es justo-dijo Ashley _

_-lo sentimos, pero nuestros bebes no son cosas y no van a apostar por ellos, así que se aguantan porque no los sabrán hasta que nazcan-dijo Alice-y si nos disculpan nos vamos, tenemos que revisar los últimos pedidos de la tienda. _

_-adiós-dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa_

-bueno ya quedo todo claro-pregunto papá

-si-respondimos todos

-muy bien, Mason tu turno-le dijo-enorgullece a tu abuelo jovencito

-¡yey!-dijo feliz y aplaudiendo justo como su madre

Hoy era viernes, y estaba siendo un día lento en la clínica, casi no había nadie, así que era nuestra oportunidad, solo teníamos que conseguir que la secretaria se alejara un poco para poder entrar a la oficina y robar los resultados, y para eso estaba Mason.

Mason tomo una respiración profunda y empezó a llorar, dirigiéndose a la secretaria, Harley se puso su gorra y se escondió para vigilar a Masey

-quielo a mi mami-lloraba Mason a todo pulmón, mientras nosotros lo observábamos a escondidas

-oh tranquilo pequeño-le dije la secretaria acercándose a él y tomándolo en brazos-cálmate, ya encontraremos a tu mami

-mami…mami-la llamaba Mason llorando mas, pero era todo un actor mi sobrino.

La secretaria saco un cartel que decía "vuelvo en cinco minutos" y se fue, dejándonos el paso libre.

-vamos, vamos, vamos, apúrense-dijo Jasper que ya iba adelante

-todos íbamos vestidos de negro, para estar "encubiertos" aunque Ashley llevaba una chamarra que decía "Ashley" en letras enormes y fosforescentes, así que no creo que fuera tan encubierta, que hermana que te tengo.

Intentamos abrir la puerta pero estaba trancada, debí suponerlo.

-no se preocupen, yo puedo con esto-dijo Ashley

Desprendió un gancho de su pelo y luego saco una pinza de su bolso y los introdujo en la cerradura y como si nada la puerta se abrió ante nosotros, todos quedamos con la boca abierta

-lo sé, lo sé, soy genial, debo de haber sido ladrona en otra vida-dijo Ashley

-ya lo creo-dijo Jake

Como era el plan, yo y Jasper nos quedamos en la puerta y los demás entraron a la oficina con linternas en mano.

**Carlisle Pov:**

-esto está mal, no me imagino que pasara si nos descubren-dije preocupado

-cálmate papá, no nos encontraran y además la secretaria no nos quiso dar los resultados por las buenas, así que no tuvimos opción-dijo Edward recordando que se los pedimos- ella nos obligó

-Edward como nos dejaste hacer esto, se supone que eres el sensato de la familia-le reproche

-¡hey! esa es Bella-me dijo

-bueno ya cállense, y busquemos esos resultados-dijo Jake apuntando la linterna a todos lados, tratando de hallarlos

-¡SI!-exclamo Ashley

-que, que pasa-pregunto Edward

-los encontré, vengan-nos llamo

Y en efecto, ahí estaba el mueble donde se encontraban, Ashley volvió a abrir las gavetas y empezamos a buscar.

-tienen que agarrar los que digan A.H. e I.H; Alice e Isabella Hale, ¿oyeron? No quiero mal entendidos-les dije

-si papá-dijo Ashley

-_hola, hola, me copian-_dijo Harley a través de los walkie-talkie

_-si si Harley, que pasa-_pregunte

_-pasa que Mason ya encontró a su "mama" o sea yo y la secretaria se dirige para haya, trate de detenerla pero no pude, salgan de ahí rápido, repito, salgan rápido-_dijo nerviosa-¡_estamos perdidos, perdidos!-_grito al final

-ya escucharon, vámonos-dijo empezando a salir de ahí, no quería ser descubierto, al diablo con los resultados

-no papá espera un poco, ya casi los encuentro-dijo Ashley revolviendo entre las carpetas rápidamente.

-deja eso ya, vámonos-la agarro Edward de la mano

-espera, espera… ¡aja! Acá están-dijo levantando dos carpetas

-ahora sí, vámonos-dije, nos apresuramos y Ashley dejo todo en su lugar y cerró la puerta de nuevo a gran velocidad

-vámonos, corran que la secretaria ya viene-le dije a Jasper y Emmett

Salimos de ahí justo a tiempo, la chica casi nos ve, pero nos salvamos.

Llegamos al carro agitados de tanto correr, Mason y Harley ya nos esperaban ahí

-¿y bien? Los tienen-pregunto Harley

Ashley solo levanto las carpetas con una sonrisa

-sí, que bueno-se alegro Harley

-vamos ábrelas quiero saber-dijo Edward ansioso

-huy, calmado tigre-le dijo Ashley pasándole la carpeta-toma

Edward agarro la carpeta y se preparo para abrirla, pero antes puso cara rara

-me diste la de Alice, aquí dice A.H.-le dijo

-upps perdón, ten-dijo dándole la otra-esa si es la buena

Edward la abrió y se quedo pasmado por unos segundos.

-¿hijo? Que pasa-le pregunte

-es niño o niña-pregunto Jasper

-es…es un varoncito-dijo Edward y en la voz se le notaba la emoción-Bella y yo tendremos un niño-dijo viendo embelesado la imagen de la ecografía.

De repente lo de las apuestas y todo se me olvido, lo que importaba es que mi nieto naciera sano y salvo.

-oh Eddie, eso es genial-dijo Ashley abrazándolo

-felicidades hermano-le dijo Jasper

-qué gran noticia hijo-le dije y le di un abrazo

Todos lo felicitamos mucho, estábamos muy emocionados por el nuevo integrante.

-ahora Jazz, abre el de Alice, queremos saber-le apuro Ashley

-ya voy, cálmate-le dijo

En eso me pase al asiento delantero, para ya irnos de ese lugar, no quería que nos descubrieran, pero cuando iba a encender el motor y todo lo que escuche decir a Mason fue;

-dada papi se mulio-

-que dices Mase-le pregunte

-si papá, Jasper se desmayo-dijo Harley con cara de preocupación

-qué extraño-dije pasándome atrás para revisar a Jasper-que pudo pasarle

-vio la carpeta y se desmayo…-dijo Jake

Ashley agarro lo carpeta de la mano de Jasper y se quedo con los ojos como platos.

-ohh ya veo porque se desmayo-dijo riendo

-que pasa Ash-le pregunto Edward…

**Bella Pov:**

-¡oh! Se está moviendo de nuevo-exclame emocionada

-vaya es genial-dijo Alice-ya quiero que mi bebe empiece a patear

Había empezado a sentir los movimientos del bebe hace un par de días y era una sensación maravillosa, o como Alice y Rose decían, era algo "cool"

Ya me estaba empezando a sentir realmente embarazada, incluso mi estomago ya se siente como el de una embarazada, ya era tiempo, y por fin se me estaba notando la panza, por lo cual estoy bastante emocionada, no es mucho, pero ahí está. Es diferente en cada mujer, porque el de Alice ya se notaba bastante, y tenía 12 semanas, y a Rose ya se le notaba también.

-no creen que fuimos un poco duras con los chicos-les pregunte a las chicas mientras mirábamos unos coches de bebes. Se supone que debíamos estar en la tienda, pero hicimos una parada, no compraríamos nada, claro.

-no-dijo Rosalie-se lo merecían

-Rose tiene razón, se pusieron como locos por saber, casi llega seguridad. Además será más emocionante cuando lo bebes nazcan, porque van a saber por primera vez si son niño o niña-dijo mamá

-hay será todo lo emocionante que quieras, pero yo tengo mucha curiosidad por saber-dijo Alice

-no es que dices que será niño-le cuestioné

-cabe la mínima, muy mínima, probabilidad de que me equivoque-me respondió

-tu-le dije haciéndome la que no entendía-pero si la "fantástica Alice" NUNCA se equivoca-me burle al recordar que de niña se hacía pasar por adivina.

-no te burles que bien ibas a consultar tu futuro-dijo-preferiría tener otro niño, tan dulce y tierno como Mase

-¿y niña porque no?-pregunto Rosalie

-porque las niñas son unas perras, solo son dulces hasta los doce, luego les pega la locura y se llevan mal con sus madres y todo, mejor quiero un niño-dijo

-hey, no todas las niñas son así-salto Rose a la defensiva-depende como las eduques

-siempre es lo mismo, no importa la educación-le dijo Alice- mamá nos educo bien y aun así a Bella le dio la locura a los trece

-sí, ni me lo recuerdes-dijo mamá observando unas cunas

-bueno bueno, no hablamos de mi-dije cambiando de tema, no quería hablar de mi "pasado tormentoso"

-Como digas-dijo Rosalie- y mejor vámonos porque me están dando ganas de comprar los cochecitos de las niñas, y Emmett me mata si los compro sin el

-Okay vámonos ya-dijo Alice

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en la tienda, algunos pedidos habían salido mal así que teníamos bastante trabajo. Para las 6 de la tarde ya estábamos muy cansadas.

-¡ya llegamos!-grito Alice al entrar a la casa de nuestros padres, los encontramos a todos en la sala, bastante callados por cierto. Ashley tenía cara de desquiciada y Jacob parecía borracho.

-bueno, ah ustedes que les pasa-les pregunte

-nada, a nosotros no nos pasa nada, ¿de qué hablas Bella? Estás loca-dijo Ashley rápidamente, se notaba nerviosa, solo se ponía así cuando mentía, algo malo habrá hecho

-Ashley que hiciste-le pregunto mamá

-¿yo? ¿Yo? Yo no hice nada ma, yo eh estado bien tranquila acá, ya deja de preguntarme, no me acoses mujer-le dijo como loca

-es que Ashley comió muchos chocolates, no debí dejarla-dijo papá medio nervioso

-si tú lo dices….-dijo Rosalie

Jasper se veía raro, no lo sé, parecía zombie. Quite esas ideas de mi cabeza y me fui a sentar al lado de mi adorado y guapo novio

-hey sexy-le dije y le di un beso

-hola Bells y hola bebe-dijo besando mi estomago-¿Cómo se ha portado el bebe hoy?

-ah…bien, se ah movido bastante-le respondí sonriendo.

-¿quieres algo Alice?-le pregunto Harley- algún refresco, agua, café, otro cojín…

-no…gracias-le dijo Alice medio desconfiada

-pero vamos hija, pide con confianza, las chicas te atenderán-dijo papá relajado, sentado en el sillón.

- no, en serio, ¿Qué sucede?, están demasiado amables-dijo Alice y yo ya empezaba a sospechar también.

-NADA-dijeron todos al unisonó

-Ok-dijo

Después de eso nos sumimos en un gran silencio, interrumpido solamente cuando alguno le preguntaba a Alice si necesitaba algo, y justo estaba Ashley preguntándole cuando Alice no aguanto y se enojo

-bueno ya, que les pasa, digan qué demonios fue lo que hicieron-les exigió

-en serio, no seas paranoica, no hemos hecho nada-le contestó Jake

-no sé porque no te creo-le dijo Alice de manera hostil

-mami mami, yo te digo que paso-le dijo Mason

**Edward Pov**

Cuando Mason dijo eso supe que estábamos en problemas y muy grandes.

-dime cariño-le dijo Alice-que hicieron estos.

-Mason no sabe nada, alucina-le dije yo- en serio, no lo escuches

-deja a el niño hablar Edward-me dijo enojada

Hoy si era nuestro fin, y para colmo Jasper no reaccionaba, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Mason continúo hablando el muy traidor.

-lo que pasa es que todos entlamos a la clínica y…

-¡Mason!-gritamos todos, yo ya empezaba a levantarme, tenía que escapar antes de que las cosas empeoraran

-¿qué hicieron qué?-pregunto Rosalie sorprendida y enojada. Y ahí fue donde Ashley no aguanto y empezó a hablar

-¡fue todo idea de ellos!-dijo señalándonos-yo no quería te lo juro, papá pensó todo y me obligaron, yo no quería, yo no queria-decia la muy dramática y al final soltó un par de lagrimas, aun así no se iba a salvar, si nos hundíamos nosotros ella también.

-ah perdón señora-le dijo Harley levantándose y moviendo la cabeza de esa forma que asustaba a cualquiera-según recuerdo ¡tú abriste la puerta! Tú y solo tú

-Edward ¿qué hicieron?-me pregunto Bella entre dientes

-nada cariño-le dije, no sabía qué hacer así que hice lo más razonable, culpe a otro-fue Emmett, el lo planeo todo, el fue

-traidor-grito-tú eras el único curioso, yo ya sé que tendremos gemelas, yo ni siquiera estaba ahí, estuve en casa todo el tiempo, no mientas Edward, Rosie, no le creas cariño

-además no hicimos nada malo, solo entramos a la clínica y…-dijo Jacob que caminaba por todo el lugar y parcia mareado

-cállate Jake-le grite

Y en ese momento todo mundo empezó gritar, típico de mi familia. Ni siquiera entendía lo que decían los demás, hasta que mamá decidió parar todo

-reunión familiar, ahora-dijo seriamente

**Pues por fin, acá esta el cap. 8, se supone que iba a subir este capítulo hace muuucho, pero me fue imposible, eh estado muy mal de salud, y la escuela me mantiene ocupada! Con suerte, tal vez suba el cap 9 pronto…**

**Les agradezco por sus reviews, por sus alertas, favoritos, etc... Me alegra mucho que les guste la historia.**

**Besos**

**Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**¿Niño o Niña?**

**Ashley Pov:**

**-**reunión familiar, ahora-dijo mamá seriamente

¡Ja! ¿Qué yo voy a ir para que me acusen de algo que no eh hecho? Están locos, bueno sí, yo también ayude, pero mejor escabullirse, mamá enojada era de lo más aterradora, que regañe a los demás mejor.

-acompáñame-le susurre a Jacob, tampoco me iba a escabullir sola, si me encontraban no solo a mi me iban a regañar, no, claro que no.

Nos escapamos de todos y nos fuimos a la segunda planta, riéndonos porque nos habíamos librado del regaño, nos escondimos en el cuarto de nuestros padres, yo tenía mucha sed, pero si bajaba me iban a decir algo.

-hey, quiero agua-le dije a Jake

-yo también-me secundo

-oh espera, miremos haber si papá tiene algo en el mini refrigerador-le dije a Jake

Es se vino a mi lado y abrió el refrigerador, que contenía varios botes desechables de diferentes colores.

-hay, yo quiero el color turquesa-grite emocionada agarrando la botella, pero Jake me detuvo-¿Qué?

-no crees que deberíamos preguntar, eso puede ser una droga o algo por el estilo-me dijo preocupado, de cuando acá Jake razonaba

-vamos-le dije moviendo la botella frente a sus ojos-yo se que tu también quieres

Solo me quedo viendo, encogí los hombros y la probé, estaba deliciosa

-mmm quiero mas-dije

-oye espera, yo también quiero

-agarra tu propia botella-le dije

El agarro una color rosa.

-¡WOW!-exclamo-esta deliciosa, ¿será de cereza? No importa, Esta rico

Terminamos de tomar y escondimos la evidencia, pasaron varios minutos donde se escuchaban los gritos de mamá

-vez, te dije que no iba a pasar nada Jake-le dije, pero cuando lo voltee a ver, Jake estaba como ausente y tenía una tonta sonrisa en su cara.

-Jake ¿Qué tienes?

Justo cuando le dije eso, el se empezó a carcajear, en serio ¿Qué le pasaba?

-no lo sientes Ash…-pregunto

-sentir que…-pero no pude terminar la oración porque una sensación extraña me recorrió el cuerpo, de pronto me sentí muy feliz y con ganas de reír, y así lo hice

-siento que puedo volar-le grite a Jake

Salí de la habitación saltando y riendo como loca.

-adónde vas-me detuvo Jake cuando iba a bajar las escaleras

-afuera, una alma libre como la mía no puede estar en cautiverio-le dije riéndome más-además tengo que atrapar a ese lindo gatito rosado

-cual gato-me dijo Jake-no veo nada

-mejor que no veas, ¡porque es mío!-le grite y corrí escaleras abajo para atrapar al hermoso gato

Llegue abajo y me di cuenta que tenía hambre, el gatito había desaparecido.

Decidí ir a comer, con cuidado de que los demás no me vieran, me escabullí a la cocina.

**Bella Pov:**

Todos, pero TODOS nos encontrábamos callados, hasta se puede oír un alfiler caer, estábamos en la sala y luego de que mama les gritara a los chicos por unos minutos por haber cometido el brutal acto de robar los resultados, pregunto;

-donde esta Ashley y Jacob

-n-no…se-le dijo papá nervioso

Escuchamos una gran carcajada arriba

-yo voy-dije-Harley acompáñame

Las dos subimos a la segunda planta, encontramos a Jacob en la habitación de nuestros padres, estaba… ¿bailando? Y era una canción de Belinda

-¿Jacob que haces?-le pregunto Harley cuando miro que él quería escalar la pared

-es que acaso no ves, quiero caminar en las paredes-le dijo Jake, como si fuera lo más normal

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte alarmada, creo que ya perdió la cabeza totalmente

-porque Belinda camina en las paredes en su video, si ella puede yo también-dijo con confianza

Harley sacudió la cabeza y lo tomo de las manos, bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a la cocina, donde se encontraba Ashley, partiendo un pollo recién hecho, de vez en cuando paraba de cortar y miraba al suelo

-¿Qué gato?-dijo-ya, no te voy a dar pollo, es mío, puedes ser muy bonito y rosa, pero no te daré, L-O S-I-E-N-T-O

¿Pero que le pasaba a esta loca? Ahí no había ningún gato

-Ashley apúrate, vamos a la sala, mamá quiere hablarte-le dije

-no-gritó-no iré ahí, me niego, me niego

Mire a Harley y ella comprendió

-Harley, ya sabes que hacer-le dije

Ella asintió, entramos a la sala arrastrando a Ashley de los brazos mientras ella pataleaba y gritaba algo de su "alma libre".

Sentamos a Ashley en una silla, ella forcejeo mas, pero se quedo ahí a escuchar como mamá regañaba a Edward, yo estaba muy enojada con el.

-Edward, yo creí que tú eras el sensato de la familia, que al menos un hijo nos había salido cuerdo, pero no-le dijo mamá furiosa

-porque todos creen que YO soy el sensato-se defendió-esa es Bella

-¡oye!-le grite

-tienes razón mama, Edward es el sensato y no nos pudo detener, esto claramente es culpa de el-dijo Emmett

-es verdad, yo lo apoyo-dijo Harley

-claro ahora échenle la culpa al pobre y desprotegido Edward-dijo el asiéndose el ofendido

-mami, mami, tío Jake piensa que es el homble que alaña-le dijo Mason a Alice

-es "el hombre araña" cariño-le corrigió un poco molesta porque Jasper seguía como zombie

Cuando Alice dijo eso, todos volteamos a ver la pared, y en efecto ahí estaba Jake, tratando de caminar en la pared de nuevo, pero que le pasaba a esta familia hoy

-Jacob siéntate en tu silla, antes de que me de algo-le dijo mamá que tenía una mano en la frente

Jacob se sentó, pero desde su lugar aun podía alcanzar la pared y la seguía tocando.

-oh no, son tres, son tres-empezó a murmurar Jasper

-bueno y a ti qué diablos te pasa-le grito Alice-alguien me puede decir que le pasa

En ese momento todos los implicados en el robo de los resultados, aunque ellos negaban haberlo hecho, se quedaron callados

-hablen. Ahora-les dijo Alice muy enojada

-está bien, nosotros si robamos los resultados ¿contenta?-dijo Ashley-y Jasper esta así, como zombie, porque nos dimos cuenta que tendrán trillizos

¡ .DIOS! no podía creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado, todos se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa

-¡yo lo sabía, yo lo sabia!-grito Jacob y en ese momento Alice empezó a reírse

-Jasper no te preocupes por favor, yo no tendré trillizos, tiene que haber una equivocación-le dijo Alice y rio mas-si yo fuera a tener trillizos lo sabría, créeme

-e-n serio, me lo prometes-le pregunto Jasper asustado

-si cariño, te lo prometo

Todos nos quedamos viendo a Alice que reía histéricamente y a Jasper que parecía más calmado, en eso momento Edward trato de huir silenciosamente, pero mamá lo vio, de esta no se salvaba

-¿adonde vas Edward?

-eh yo…Mamá, solo iba por… ¿agua? Si, por agua-le dijo nervioso

-siéntate-le dijo mamá en tono mordaz

-¿y ustedes que creen? ¿Qué esto se queda así? No chicos, no saben lo que les espera-dijo mamá mas furiosa-quiero que vallan a la clínica y devuelvan esos resultados que no son de nosotros, ni robar saben, por Dios y quiero que lo hagan hoy mismo

-pero mamá, es d…

-no me importa que sea de noche Ashley, quiero que todo los involucrados se vallan, así que pónganse de pie y cuando vuelvan estarán muy castigados

-Mamá, ¿no crees que ya estamos lo suficiente grandecitos como para que nos castigues?-renegó Emmett

-Emmett-le dijo mamá y le dio "la mirada"-harás lo que yo diga, puedes tener cien años, pero yo sigo siendo tu madre y me harás caso, ¿entendido?

-s-si mami…-murmuro Emmett asustado

Después de eso todos le hicieron caso, se pusieron de pie papá, Jacob, Jasper, Harley, Ashley que ya tenía puesta su sudadera discreta, Emmett, Edward y vi como un resignado Mason se levantaba del regazo de su mamá, ver a Mason puso a mamá mas furiosa

-¿Mason? Hasta a mi propio nieto lo metieron en sus sucios planes

-oye, no son sucios, yo misma los hice en mi cuaderno decorativo-dijo Harley y mi mamá le dio una mirada fría, haciendo que Harley se asustara-planes dictados por papá, claro

-traidora- le susurro papá

Antes de que todos terminaran de salir, mamá dijo:

-Ashley quítate esa sudadera por Dios, te van a descubrir

-hay mamá, así es la moda, además hay muchas personas que se llaman Ashley-le dijo

-claro que sí, pero tu sudadera dice; "Ashley CULLEN" las personas saben que el director de el hospital tiene una hija llamada así, Ashley no le hizo caso y se fue

-¡papá te encargo a Mason, abrígalo bien, es una noche fría!-le grito Alice a papá, ella seguía riendo

-¿vas a dejar al niño ir con esos locos?-le pregunto Rosalie exaltada

-oye, si cometió un delito, tiene que arreglarlo, mami no le ayudara por siempre-le respondió

-tiene dos años-le dije sonriendo por las locuras que decía

Dos horas después los chicos estaban entrando a la casa, discutían por algo

-que no me vio te dije-decía una enojada Ashley

-quemare esa cosa si nos descubren y sabes que no bromeo-le dijo Emmett

-es tu culpa idiota, tú te tardaste mucho-le dijo Harley

-no me hubiera tardado si tu no hubieras perdido al chico-dijo Emmett señalando a Mason

-no lo perdí, estábamos jugando a las escondidas-le dijo Harley acomodándose su cabello rubio

-acéptalo, lo habías perdió-le dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado y dándome una deslumbrante sonrisa, a este paso creo que no estaría enojada con el por tanto tiempo

-Jasper, por tu bien espero que no hallan perdido a mi hijo-le dijo Alice

-oye, mira el lado bueno, lo encontramos-dijo Jake

-¡papá, te lo encargue a ti!-le reprochó Alice

-hija, perdón, es que…

-¿y bien?-interrumpió mamá-¿devolvieron los resultados?

-exitosamente-dijo Ashley-y como regalo por hacerte enojar, trajimos los resultados verdaderos, esta vez sí estamos seguros

-¡¿QUE?!-grito mamá

-calmada, no te emociones tanto-dijo Jake malinterpretando totalmente las emociones de mamá

-las otras carpetas eran de Ileana Harris y una pobre Alyssa Hastings, que si tendrá trillizos, lo siento por ella, pero me alegro que no haya sido Alice-dijo Jasper

Mamá empezó a reír

-ustedes son únicos-dijo entre risas-si no me rio posiblemente me dé un paro cardiaco, miremos los resultado de una vez y mañana los devuelven, por cierto Carlisle, hoy duermes en el sillón

-pero por que, si yo…

-no quiero tus escusas-le dijo- mañana discutiremos el castigo de todos

Bueno, esta no es la forma en que pensé que me enteraría si tendría niño o niña, pero de igual estaba emocionada, mi corazón latía furiosamente contra mi pecho, sentía que se me iba a salir

-bueno, el momento de la verdad-dijo Alice-a la cuenta de tres decimos

-está bien-le dije, me levante bajo la atenta mirada de todos en la sala y me pose frente a Alice, las dos sosteniendo las carpetas fuertemente contra nuestros pechos

Abrimos la carpeta y la observe en shock

-¡NIÑO!-grite

-¡NIÑA!-exclamo Alice

**¡Acá esta el cap. 9! Por fiss, dejen sus reviews, es muy importante para nosotras saber lo que piensan del cap, ¿les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Se acepta cualquier comentario, solo, no sean muy rudos XD gracias por leer!**

**KardelenAndMalin!**


End file.
